Next Generation
by General Herbison
Summary: Ahsoka, the last Jedi teams up with a group of children from a different dimension. They are hunted by the children of Katalia across the galaxy. What will happen? How will they get home? Will Ahsoka recover from the scars the Forever Empire left on  her?
1. Chapter 1

Ladies, gentlemen and readers of all ages. I am back with the sequel to Last Stand. Those of you who read it will know that Katalia was pregnant and that Ahsoka encountered people from who knows where. Now I have once again teamed up with alienvspredator5 to bring you this new and exciting storyline. We hope you enjoy.

Disclaimers, I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. Ichiro, Arella and Rowan are the creations of alienvspredator5. My OCs appears at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 1

"Hi?" the male greeted nervously.

"Hi" Ahsoka responded just as nervously, "Who are you?" she added.

"Oh, I'm Ichiro, Ichiro Roth Ishida" the boy introduced himself, "This is my sister Arella same middle and last name," he indicated the girl he was holding who was still trying to strangle her sister, "and that is my other sister Rowan likewise with the names." The girl on the ground, who was almost identical to Arella except that one had white hair while the other had black, waved at Ahsoka. "And who might you be?" Ichiro asked politely.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano" she answered, "You appear to be human but there is something odd about you."

"Well it's a long story" Ichiro explained.

"One that will be explained after I kill Rowan" Arella said as she struggled to kill her sister.

Rowan stood up and ran behind Ahsoka in fear of her sister. "Arella stop trying to kill Rowan can't you just forgive her it was an accident" Ichiro said as he struggled to keep his sister from killing his sister.

Arella calmed down a bit and relaxed. "Fine but when we get home she is dead" Arella said as Ichiro released his sister who was finally calm.

Rowan was finally able to relax seeing her sister calm and noticed the weird white and blue stripe things on Ahsoka's head. Rowan went to touch it which surprised Ahsoka. "Careful please they are sensitive" Ahsoka explained as she backed away from Rowan.

"Why?" Rowan asked curious on what the headtails were.

"We can discuss it as we get out of here" Ahsoka led them over to one of the three remaining containment tanks that the Mark clones had arrived in, "This thing has a short range engine so we'll have to stop somewhere and get a new ship."

"Right…. Where are we exactly?" Rowan asked as they followed Ahsoka inside the ship.

"I'll explain as best I can but basically we are in a galaxy with a lot of planets and life forms or at least we were until an evil dictator exterminated almost all life-forms."

"What happened then?" Arella asked as the ship lifted off the ground.

"A few remaining Jedi, which I am the only survivor off, teamed up with the evil guy's bodyguards to fight back. The last thing I remember is," Ahsoka held a hand to her head, "Some sort of black smoke." She accelerated the ship forward.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"Well…" Ichiro looked meaningfully at his twin sisters, "It all started…"

_Outside Jump City 2027_

It was in the late at night outside the city deep in the forest lies a two story white house. The house had an open field surrounded by trees and was near a river. The house looked normal, it wasn't a mansion nor did it look fancy. To everyone else it looked like a normal house. Outside the house were several husky white husky dogs as they were all sleeping in the grassy field near one of the trees planted near the house. It was all quiet around the house not a single loud sound was made. It seemed to be a normal beautiful night.

"[CRASH!] I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ROWAN!" shouted a female voice coming from the house that woke the dogs up as they turned their heads to the house.

"I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!" shouted another similar female voice only it sounded scared from the angry one.

Just then another loud crash came from the house as a third voice was made from it. "ARELLA LEAVE ROWAN ALONE AND WILL YOU TWO STOP DESTROYING THE HOUSE!" shouted the third voice that was a male's.

Inside the house a pale skin girl who looked to be around 15 years old was running through the house. She had blue hair, eyes, had a gem on her forehead and was wearing blue jeans, long sleeve shirt, shoes, and gloves. "Arella please I am sorry I didn't mean to do it" said the girl who was being chased by someone identical to her except her hair, eye, and clothing were purple.

"Not this time Rowan this time I am GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Arella as she chased her sister Rowan through the house.

Close behind them was their brother Ichiro who was wearing black jeans, white long sleeve shirt, black jacket, shoes, and gloves. "ROWAN, ARELLA! Stop running around the house and destroying it" said Ichiro as he tried to stop his twin sisters. He stopped in the middle of the house till he heard a crash coming from the library. Before he could go check it out Rowan came running by him and flew up to the second floor where Arella tried to do the same till Ichiro grabbed her wrist.

"Whoa Arella stop don't you think your overreacting with this whole stupid thing?" said Ichiro as he tried to stop his sister from killing her sister.

"She read my diary and told our friends about it. If that isn't a good reason I don't know what is" said Arella as she swiped away her brother's hand and flew off after her sister. Ichiro sighed and went off after her sisters. Damn it why me? Why couldn't I have two normal sisters? Thought Ichiro as he was behind his sister as she reached down the hall to their parents' bedroom where Arella stopped.

Arella tried to open the door but it was locked. "Rowan open the door NOW!" shouted Arella as she banged on the door. She could just break it down but then she would get in trouble with her mother if she did.

"Arella calm down can't you two just talk it over like normal sisters do?" said Ichiro as he tried to be the peacekeeper between his sisters.

Arella sighed then she breathed in and out deciding to listen to her brother for now. "Rowan my dear favourite sister why don't you open the door so we can talk about this like sisters okay?" said Arella in a calm tone. "Come on Rowan open the door and I won't hurt you I promise."

"You're lying I can sense you're going to kill me the moment I open the door" shouted Rowan from the room.

Arella sighed and looked back at her brother. "Well your way didn't work now it's time for my way" said Arella as she used her powers to faze through the door.

"Arella wait" Ichiro tried to stop her but he was too late as he hit the door. Damn it how come I didn't get that power? Thought Ichiro as he placed his ear on the door while he picked the lock. Once he was almost there he heard some loud crashes inside. He cursed his sister Arella for what she was doing. It was bad enough in his mind that she was trying to kill her twin sister but messing with their parents' room was something even he knew she should never do.

When he got the door open he saw Arella on top of Rowan trying to strangle her. Rowan kept Arella's hands from reaching her throat but she was losing her gript on them. Ichiro tackled his sister and held her down. "Run Rowan Run!" shouted Rowan who ran out of the room and headed down the hall. Ichiro looked around and saw the closet door was ripped open, the desk with the mirror was smashed, and the bed was flipped over. "Damn it Arella control your anger will you" said Ichiro as Arella got an arm free and elbowed her brother in the gut releasing his grip on her.

Arella got up and chased after her sister with Ichiro behind her. Meanwhile while Ichiro had Arella down, Rowan made it down the hall and got to her mother's secret private room. Her mother had forbidden her kids from entering the room since it's where she does some of her meditation and where she kept some important items. Rowan a year ago found the key to the room and made a copy of it. Rowan took out the key and opened the door just as her sister got free from her brother. She opened it and got inside locking the door.

She looked inside and turned on the lights. The room was big and had a lot of books, old statues, a mat, candles, and some scrolls. When Rowan first entered the room she didn't know what it was till her mother taught her about her powers and what her mother told her about her past as a hero. She figured this was where she kept her old spell books and other ancient items. Since then she has learned some spells and some things she hoped one day to use. Whenever her mom was out she would come to the room to learn some spells but made sure to put everything as she found it. Her mother could tell if something was out of place and would know if someone did something.

Rowan looked around trying to find something that would help her escape her sisters wrath. She heard a loud bang coming from the door which came from her sister. "Rowan get out of there you know you're not supposed to be in there so get out here" demanded Arella as she banged on the door.

Rowan then found one of the books she read a few days ago that involved teleporting. "I hope this works" said Rowan as she randomly turned the pages till she found one of the spells. It was in a different language but Rowan learned to read a little bit of it. The spell in her mind said teleporting to another place was what she thought it said. The door began to bang louder as her sister was close on breaking down the door. Rowan wasting little time began to chant the spell from the book and soon a portal opened in front of her.

Arella broke the door open and both Ichiro and her saw Rowan near a strange blue vortex. Rowan looked back at her sister and brother and jumped into the portal. "ROWAN!" shouted the siblings in unison as their sister disappeared into the portal. Arella chased after her and entered the portal. Ichiro tried to stop her but it was too late. Ichiro was about to enter the portal when he remembered he shouldn't until he knew what Rowan did. But before he had time to think he saw the portal was disappearing so he did what he could and jumped into the portal just as the portal closed behind them.

(END FLASHBACK)

Ahsoka raised a facial marking in place of an eyebrow.

"So you're from a different dimension and you wound up here after one of you cast a spell from your mom's spell book."

"Basically yeah" Ichiro answered

"We're heading to Tatooine" Ahsoka told them, "We'll get a new ship then I have some personal business to take care of. After that I'd be happy to show you around. We could go on a tour of the galaxy."

"Cool!" Rowan spoke.

"Whatever" Arella said in a deadpan tone.

(LUARDRIA)

A red portal appeared and half a dozen robed and hooded figures walked through.

"I smell Togruta" the tallest remarked. "What about you Roarik?" the figure asked a slightly shorter but thicker figure.

"The smell is strong" Roarik answered, "They are not long gone."

"There are traces of space and time distortion" the second tallest spoke, "This is where they arrived."

"The only ships available are those containment machines," the tallest led the group over to one, "We shall pursue these visitors."

"Yes brother" they replied.

Oh yeah it has begun, Ahsoka has met visitors but a group of six figures are after them? Stay tuned and please review.


	2. Trouble on Tatooine

**I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. I only claim the hooded figures as my OC's. Ichiro, Arella and Rowan are the property of alienvspredator5. We hope you enjoy**

Chapter 2

Ahsoka examined the three figures around her as they were traveling through hyperspace to the planet of Tatooine.

First there was Rowan had blue hair and eyes. She had a gem on her forehead and was wearing blue jeans, long sleeve shirt, shoes and gloves. Rowan also seemed to be a fun loving girl. Ahsoka liked her and she was very different from her sister and brother.

Then Arella who was the opposite of her sister rowan, her hair and eyes were purple as was her clothing which was the same as her sisters. Her personality was also different from her sister. She was a bit hard to read but from what Ahsoka could tell she didn't seem to trust a lot of people and seemed cold towards others

Finally Ichiro he was different from his two sisters. He had short black hair his eyes were white though. He was wearing black jeans, white long sleeve shirt, black jacket, shoes, and gloves. Ichiro seemed to be nice like his sister and he looked a bit cute from Ahsoka's point of view.

Ahsoka blushed slightly thinking about what she thought of Ichiro but then she returned her attention to the controls.

"We're going to, Tatooine?" Ichiro asked as he sat beside her. Ahsoka nodded, not taking her eyes off the controls, "What's it like?"

"Sandy" she answered truthfully.

"Beach sandy?" Rowan perked up.

"Desert sandy" Ahsoka admitted and Rowan's face fell.

"Awww" she slumped in her seat.

"Don't worry we won't be there long" Ahsoka reassured her, "We just need to get a new ship, which may be hard." She frowned.

"Why?" Ichiro looked at her.

"The galaxy's economy was destroyed by the Empire, now there is no money, no exports from planets. Basically you buy with items of value. All I've got are my lightsabers." She levitated them into the air.

"Can I see?" Arella asked.

"Sure" Ahsoka lowered them into her hands.

"How did you do that?" Rowan asked

"The Force" Ahsoka answered, "It's sort of an energy that exists in all life forms, Jedi are trained from a young age to use the Force to keep the galaxy peace. Obviously we failed miserably."

"What does this button do?" Arella lowered her finger.

"Don't push it!" Ahsoka spun around and Arella froze, "Sorry" Ahsoka relaxed, "That button activates the blade which cuts through almost any material, or flesh" she added.

"Interesting" Arella examined them.

"Okay we're here" Ahsoka piloted the ship down towards the planet.

**(TATOOINE)**

"Wow" Rowan, Arella and Ichiro looked around at all the different aliens.

"Stay close" Ahsoka instructed, "This place is full of criminals and scum."

Ichiro glanced around cautiously and noticed several rough looking guys eyeing Ahsoka.

"I see what you mean" he remarked, "Stay close you two" he looked for his sisters to find they were nowhere to be seen.

"Ahsoka we have a problem" he tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she turned to him.

"Arella and Rowan are missing" he scanned the crowds trying to find his sisters.

"C'mon let's look around" Ahsoka led him through the crowd.

**(A DIFFERENT AREA)**

Rowan was walking through the dirty streets of Tatooine after walking away from the group. She was fascinated by some of the droids that she saw nearby and went to go see them. Rowan entered the store and saw many mechanical parts she went over to one of the parts and began to look over it. _'Hmmmm maybe I should get one for Victor he would love one of these_' Rowan thought as she began to examine the rest of them till she spotted a small little droid carrying a heavy box.

"Oh hi there my name is Rowan what's your name?" Rowan asked as she approached the droid.

The droid didn't say anything and ignored Rowan as it was putting the box away. Rowan walked over to the droid and tapped on its shoulder causing the droid to drop the box resulting in the box falling on the droid and crushing it.

"Whoops sorry are you okay?" Rowan asked as she lifted the box off the droid which was broken. Rowan tapped on the droid thinking it wasn't broken till she heard someone coming in the room.

"Hey what is that noise?" said a blue male Twi'lek who appeared to be the owner and spotted Rowan. "What the hell did you do to my droid?"

"Um sorry I think it's broken" Rowan said apologizing to the Twi'lek.

"You stupid brat what do you think you were doing?" the owner was furious.

"I'm sorry I-I'll pay for it" Rowan said who seemed a bit scared.

"Oh you'll pay all right" said the owner as he grabbed Rowan by the arm and twisted it till they heard someone come in.

"Hey leave her alone!" Arella shouted as she entered the store and looked mad. Arella walked towards her sister forcing the owner to back away. Arella checked her sister to make sure she was okay. "Hey you all right sis?"

Rowan nodded as her eyes were watery from the pain she felt. Arella checker her sisters arm and was glad it wasn't broken or bruised. Arella then turned back to the owner with an angry look on her face.

"What's your problem jerk why did you hurt my sister?" Arella asked.

"You're stupid sister broke my droid and now she is going to pay for it" said the owner.

"Yeah well that's no excuse for hurting her, come on Rowan we're leaving" Arella said.

"Oh no you don't you're going to pay for what happen and I mean right now" said the owner as he took out a blaster and aimed it at the girls.

Arella closed her eyes and used her powers to break the blaster from the owner's hand. The owner seemed surprise by what happened and Arella turned to the owner again. "I won't say it again we are leaving and if you try to stop us I will not hesitate to hurt you" Arella said in a threatening tone.

"Arella" Rowan said surprised by how her sister was acting.

"Come on sis let's go" said Arella as she led her sister out the door till the owner spoke again.

"Fine whatever leave and never come back to my store again you stupid freaks" said the owner.

Arella stopped and flinched by what the owner said. Rowan knew why and knew that the owner just said something he should never has said. Arella breathed in and out before she spoke.

"Rowan please wait for me outside and don't move please" Arella said as her sister nodded and walked out the store. Arella turned had her eyes close before responding to the owner. "What did you call me exactly? I couldn't hear you" Arella said in a calm tone.

"I called you a stupid little freak" said the owner who didn't seemed worried about what he said.

"Hmmm I thought you said that" Arella said as she opened her eyes as instead of her regular eye color her eyes were glowing black and turned to the owner.

Rowan was outside the store sitting on the floor with her hands covering her ears as a loud scream came from the store. Rowan knew what was going on inside and knew she didn't want to hear another scream again after the first time.

A minute later Arella came out and seemed satisfied by what she did. She turned to her sister who was still on the floor with her eyes closed and her ears covered. Arella knew why and walked over to her tapping on her shoulder. Rowan looked up with her eyes open and saw her sister. Arella saw a look of fear in rowan's eyes and knew why.

"Rowan I'm sorry but I just couldn't let him get away for what he did to you and what he called us. I know our mom told us to ignore those comments and walk away but I think letting loose once in a while shouldn't be too bad" Arella said as she lied about her last comments. She knew she shouldn't lose control but after seeing her sister getting hurt and what the owner said she lost her focus.

"Please tell me you didn't kill him" Rowan asked.

"Don't worry I didn't do too much damage but next time he will learn twice before losing his temper and hurting an innocent girl" Arella said.

Rowan was glad the owner wasn't hurt but still didn't want to face her sister. She sighed, "Come on let's catch up to the others I'm sure Ichiro and Ahsoka are worried about us" Arella said as she led her sister through the streets to look for their brother and friend.

**(BAR)**

"Let's look in here." Ahsoka led Ichiro inside.

"Is it wise to be in here?" Ichiro glanced at a group of pirates getting drunk.

"Unless you start something no one will bother you." Ahsoka flashed him a grin.

"Hello missy" an all too familiar greeted.

Ahsoka and Ichiro turned to see Cad Bane sitting with his feet up on a table.

"Cad" Ahsoka replied.

"Who's your friend?" Cad nodded at Ichiro.

"Ichiro, this is Cad Bane, bounty hunter and kidnapper" Ahsoka glared at Cad.

"She never got over me holding her kidnapping her then holding her hostage." Cad explained.

At the mention that Cad had kidnapped Ahsoka Ichiro clenched his fists.

There was the sound of running and Arella and Rowan entered the bar. Seeing their brother and Ahsoka they made their way over.

"What happened?" Ichiro asked, "I was worried about you."

"And who might these two be?" Cad sat forward.

"My sisters Arella and Rowan" Ichiro glared at Cad.

"Okay" Cad held his hands up, "Care to join me for a drink?"

"Why?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously.

"To celebrate the death of Emperor Markoneous and the Empire." Cad held his drink in the air, "A toast to the death of the Emperor!" he proclaimed and everyone cheered and raised their drinks.

"How do you know he's dead?" Ahsoka asked as they sat down at the table.

"A transmission was broadcasted around the entire galaxy from Markoneous' girlfriend, Katalia I believe it was. Anyway, she told the galaxy that Mark had died and the Empire was destroyed with him. People are beginning to rebuild their lives and homes." Cad took a drink from a passing waitress.

"So it's celebrations around the galaxy." Ahsoka sighed, she thought of all the pain and destruction that Mark had caused, she still didn't know what had happened to him or Katalia for that matter.

"So what say you all have a drink?" Cad politely asked.

"No thanks," Ahsoka stood up, "I have things to do."

"There is a problem missy" Cad pointed his blaster at her, "Jabba has put a bounty on you, the last Jedi. So come with me nice and quietly."

Ichiro picked up Cad's drink and threw it in his face then as Cad was temporarily blinded Ichiro punched him.

Cad pulled the trigger as he fell back and the blast soared across the room and broke a robot holding a tray of drinks. The drinks sprayed around the room soaking customers. A pair of Zebrak starting pointing fingers at Twi'leks and before long they were rolling on the floor trying to pound each other. Soon it was a full scale bar brawl with glasses thrown as missiles and terrible language being used. A Wookie bouncer picked up two pirates and threw them out the window. Five other pirates jumped on the Wookie causing it to fall over and smash through a table. Bottle smashed, teeth broke and drinks flew everywhere.

"Come on" Ahsoka called as she decked a thug with an uppercut getting an admiring glance from Ichiro. They ducked and dodged as they made their way out of the bar and towards the spaceport.

"I'm starting to like this place" Rowan skipped cheerfully inside.

"Hi could we purchase a ship?" Ahsoka asked the human at the main desk.

"How much you got?" he grunted.

"Nothing" Ahsoka shrugged, "Would you give me a Jedi discount?" she asked hopefully.

"Actually" the man grabbed her, "There is another way of payment." He looked her up and down.

WHAM! Ichiro punched the guy in the face with such force he shattered the guy's nose.

"Hold it right there"

Everyone looked to see four blue police robots walk in. Following right behind them was a man dressed in a police uniform.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am the new Head of Galactic Law Enforcement, Detective Divo." He greeted the group.

"I know you" Ahsoka thought for a moment, "Senator Amidala told me about you when you were on the case about the poisoning."

"Ah yes, Senator Amidala. She's not one for staying out of police matters." Divo examined the group, "Hang on; you are Ahsoka Tano aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Ahsoka frowned

Divo held up a wanted poster.

"Oh right," Ahsoka took a look at her picture then looked back at Divo, "Are you going to arrest me?"

"Of course not, as all high authority figures and the Emperor are dead that makes me officially the highest ranking authority figure so I'm in charge of restoring the galaxy back to how it was. Would you like a lift to Coruscant?" he offered.

"Thanks" Ahsoka grinned.

"You are under arrest for conspiring to commit rape, physical abuse and tax evasion. Take him away" he ordered the robots that dragged the man away

"Do you trust him?" Ichiro whispered to her.

"From what Padme told me this guy is an honest officer. Besides we can't fight the law."

"That's what our parents taught us." Ichiro remarked as they boarded the ship.

**(BAR)**

"What happened here I wonder." The hooded figures entered to find it a complete and utter mess.

The tallest spotted Cad Bane and led the others over.

"Can I help you?" Cad muttered

"We are following a female Togruta and several others with her. Their scent is here, care to tell us about them?"

Cad grinned.

**(SEVERAL MINTES LATER)**

"So they are called, Ichiro, Arella, Rowan and the Togruta is Ahsoka Tano" the second tallest listed, "What's next?" the figure asked the tallest.

"Over there," the tallest pointed at a group of police robots dragging a man with a bloody nose.

"Sister would you mind?" the tallest spoke to a smaller figure.

"Yes brother" she followed after the police. As they entered a side street she punched a hole in each robot's head.

"Thanks" the man straightened as the robots collapsed.

"Tell me about the Togruta and her friends." The hooded figure pinned him to the wall by his throat with one hand.

The man quickly told her everything that had happened.

"You were going to rape that Togruta" the female dropped the man and lowered her hood.

He had time to see a pair of glowing red eyes before she kissed him full on the mouth and he felt his mouth beginning to burn.

**(BACK TO THE OTHERS)**

"What is taking her?" Roarik tapped his foot.

"I am sorry for the delay" the female returned to the group, with her hood up, "I was giving justice."

"What did you do Marrissa?" the tallest looked down at her.

"The prisoner was going to rape Ahsoka so I kissed him," Marrissa answered delightedly.

"Your kiss of death, you used your venom didn't you?" Roarik asked

"He is currently unable to speak or cry out, before long the venom will cause his heart to burst."

"Sister" the tallest was annoyed, "What did you find out?"

"They are going to Coruscant" she replied.

"Let's go then" the group headed to the spaceport.

**O.O Who are these hooded figures? Well it seems our next stop is Coruscant. Catch you all next time.**


	3. New Faces and New Enemies

**I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. I only claim the hooded figures as my OC's. Ichiro, Arella and Rowan are the property of alienvspredator5. We hope you enjoy**

Chapter 3

"So can you tell us what Coruscant is like?" Ahsoka asked Divo, "Ever since Order 66 I haven`t seen the planet or heard any news about it apart from the senate arrests." She added.

"Well after you and the other Jedi escaped the Emperor removed every position of authority except for a few people he trusted, General Veers, Captain Needa, Admiral Piett and Moff Tarkin. The Senators were arrested on the grounds, they were plotting treason. That just left the Emperor, those military guys, Ventress as head of the inter planet relations and Grievous as head of the army." Divo stopped for a bit.

"Once they left the planet people began to rebel, there was riots, kidnapping, theft, damage to public property and with no orders coming in from our leaders we could do nothing about it. Then the droid armies arrived and started executing non humans."

Divo paused as he reflected.

"You okay?" Ichiro asked.

"Coruscant burned. There was fire everywhere; the screams filled the air as the droids mercilessly hunted down every last alien. I found a Twi'lek child alone in the streets and from then on I ordered the police bots to fight against the droid armies. It was war. Civilians of all species and the police fought against the droids. How long that lasted I don't know but we were no match for an endless supply of droids and their warships."

"In the end the rebellion disbanded and people took to the streets to run and hide wherever they could. One of my few remaining squads found that child's body." Divo broke off as he noticed Ahsoka's eyes were filled with tears. Ichiro slowly put an arm around her shoulders.

"Please continue" Ahsoka whispered, she looked at Ichiro who withdrew his arm, "Thank you Ichiro." She gave a sad smile.

"Then it got worse" Divo looked even more upset, "The droids executed the Senators for treason, humans and non-humans. Some Senators managed to escape and avoid the firing squad and we haven't heard from them. One Senator tried to contact us but when we arrived we found her body filled with holes. It was Senator Chuchi. Then the droid armies just exploded every single one of them along with their weapons and vehicles as well. But Coruscant was in ruins. I reformed the law enforcement and used the Senate building as a refugee camp, the police bots were mostly destroyed but our large number of Wookie soldiers managed to rebuild a lot of them. A lot of people from many different species are living there now, we have appliances and food and are beginning to rebuild."

"Ships came from across the galaxy from planets that had been attacked. It seemed anyone who was still alive went to either Coruscant or Tatooine. Things were looking up, until species decided to live separately. Coruscant is divided into territories run by a different species. The Senate is controlled by humans and Wookies. The Jedi Temple is controlled by Trandoshans there are Twilek zones, Zebrak, Dugg and more."

"Sounds messed up" Arella commented.

"Well most of the time we live in peace but there was a small war between Togrutans and Trandoshans, it only ended when Twi'leks and Wookies warned them to stop or they would invade them both. It stopped rather abruptly."

"So I'm going to have to go through the lizards." Ahsoka sighed.

"I'm going with you" Ichiro assured her.

"And we're going as well" Rowan and Arella nodded.

"Thanks guys." Ahsoka smiled.

**(CORUSCANT)**

The city was in ruins. Only a few buildings remained standing. The Senate and Temple amongst. The ship landed at the Senate and a squad of police bots stepped out to greet them.

"Thanks for the lift" Ahsoka shook Divo's hand, "We can go from here."

"Are you sure?" Divo asked, "There are a lot of dangerous creatures out there and we won't be able to help if you get in trouble."

"We'll be fine" Ichiro told him

They bid him farewell and set off towards the Temple.

**(CORUSCANT/ORBIT)**

"We apologies for the inconvenience" the tallest hooded figure apologized to the Twi'lek pilot.

The pilot nodded but didn't speak for a few reasons. Mainly because a hooded figure was holding a knife at his throat.

"Roarik, what is the cargo?" the second tallest spoke into a comlink.

"Well so far I've found a lot of explosives and several crates of blasters."

"So you were taking weapons to the Twi'lek on Coruscant" the figure holding the knife whispered into the pilot's ear.

"Marrissa" the tallest sighed with annoyance, "I have told you not to play with your food"

"Come on bro" Marrissa turned the pilot's head towards her and traced the blade slowly down the side of his face, "You know the smell of fear makes me…"

The pilot, who was already sweating profusely, began to tremble as Marrissa reached up and lowered her hood.

The tallest and second tallest looked away as Marrissa kissed the pilot. There was a sizzling sound and the pilot began to spasm as the venom rushed into his veins.

"You are really sadistic you know that?" the tallest turned back as Marrissa pushed the feebly moving pilot onto the floor and took his seat.

"You love me anyway bro" Marrissa put her hood up and changed the ship's course.

**(CORUSCANT)**

"What a dump" Arella said as she saw the cities building were in ruins and there was even trash on the street. "This Emperor guy really let the place go huh?"

"It wasn't like this before, there was some order here in the city but thanks to Mark it's all gone" Ahsoka said as they headed towards the Jedi temple till Rowan stopped.

"Hey Rowan why did you stop?" Ichiro asked.

"Look at that I see some weird looking lizards attacking that poor man" Rowan pointed down an alley.

A group of the lizards were attacking a person. Ahsoka glimpsed the face of Bail Organa.

"Hey stop!" Ahsoka rushed forward and ignited her lightsaber.

"Jedi!" one of the lizards hissed.

"Fall back" another muttered.

They jumped onto speeders and flew away.

"Senator Organa" Ahsoka helped him up, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you" he straightened up, "Although I'm not a Senator anymore. I was on my way to the Senate when I got jumped. I suggest you don't stay here long, they will be back with reinforcements soon."

"Thanks for the tip" they bid him farewell and continued towards the Temple.

**(JEDI TEMPLE/COUNCIL CHAMBER)**

"So you have brought us weapons intended for Twi'leks" the Trandoshan leader addressed the hooded figures, while his guards had their guns trained on them.

"We are not interested in this planet, but we are interested in finishing off the Jedi and seeing how your people enjoy the hunt we thought we would supply the means to your victory." The tallest figure indicated some of the weapons the guards were holding.

"Very well then" the leader muttered a few words and some guards left the room, "They will get rid of the Jedi for you, then we will use our new arms to expand into Twi'lek territory." He grinned.

"You won't get the chance" the tallest snapped his fingers and in a split second his five siblings cut down the remaining guards.

The leader jumped out of his seat and fired at the tallest. The lasers left holes in the robe but didn't seem to affect him.

"What sorcery is this?" the leader hissed

"The power of family" the tallest answered as he grabbed the leader by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He slowly tightened his grip until the spine snapped.

"Nice job bro" Marrissa grinned beneath her hood.

"I regret it was not an honourable fight" the tallest lowered the Trandoshan leader to the ground.

"We will monitor the fight between the visitors and the lizards" Roarik turned to the smallest figure, "Come on Ventrika"

"Right behind you" she skipped after him.

**(CORUSCANT/STREETS)**

"Keep your eyes open" Ahsoka warned as they crept towards the Temple, "Those lizards will be back."

"We can take them on" Ichiro assured her.

The group of the lizards flew past and started blasting at them.

Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and blocked the lasers. The lizards flew past then circled around for another attempt.

"Get out of here" Ahsoka told Ichiro, Arella and Rowan, "I'll hold them off"

"Or we could just do this" Arella picked up chunks of rubble and threw them at the lizards causing them to swerve and some to crash into the rubble. Rowan blasted the bikes with some form of energy that caused the bikes to freeze in mid-air and crash them into the ground.

The remaining lizards formed a circle around them.

"Let's see twenty of them, four of us" Ichiro counted, "That's not fair"

"Yeah, maybe we should put both hands behind our backs" Rowan grinned.

"Charge!" the lizards roared.

One ran towards Ichiro who sent it flying with a super kick, he then turned to block a punch and countered with an uppercut.

Rowan and Arella were throwing everything their unknown energy attacks could pick up. Ahsoka just stared as she watched her friends beat the scales of these guys, who couldn't land a claw on them.

"Retreat" one of the lizards called, just before Ichiro dispatched him with a palm slap to the chest which sent him flying.

"Pathetic, these guys aren't tough like Ahsoka said they were" Arella said, just then three of the lizards surrounded the girls and they looked mad.

"You little brats you're going to pay for what you did to our rides" One of the lizards said.

Just then an idea came to Arella as how to defeat the lizards without using too much of their powers on them. "Hey Rowan didn't you tell me you were watching some cooking channel on TV on how to make cooked alligators?" Arella asked as she turned to her sister.

"Yeah I think so why?" Rowan asked, confused on where her sister was going with her question.

"Well technically these guys are the same as them right? Despite the gators being reptile the chef said you can cook lizards the same way" Arella said.

"Yeah I guess so" just then Rowan got what her sister meant and knew what to do. "Yay that means I can cook these guys just like the chef on TV!" Rowan yelled as the lizard men seemed confused by what the purple haired one meant.

"All right then Rowan go on then sic em" Arella said as Rowan charged at the lizard men at high speed tackling the middle one knocking the air out of him. Then she head-butted the other one under its chin. She then picked the lizard up by the leg and swung him at the third one and continued whacking the lizard over and over.

"Now then who wants to be cooked up first" Rowan said as she bit down on the leg of the lizard she had in her hand. The Trandoshan yelled in pain and got away from the girl. Then the other two came too and saw Rowan approaching them. "Me going to eat you three up" Rowan said with a scary smile on her face.

"No stay away!" shouted one of the Trandoshans as all three of them ran off away from Rowan.

Ahsoka and Ichiro laughed as they watched the lizards run even faster as Rowan chased them. She stopped after a bit and grinned as they re-joined her and they set of towards the Temple.

"How did you do that?" Ahsoka glanced at Rowan and Arella

"Well our parents were superheroes in our world and they had these cool powers. I guess our mums powers were passed on into us" Arella explained, "We can do a lot more than what we just did."

Ahsoka nodded slowly while making a mental note not to underestimate these guys.

**(TEMPLE)**

"Well that was interesting" Ventrika remarked, "I like her" she pointed at Rowan and giggled as she replayed Rowan chasing the lizards.

"It seems these visitors are not to be underestimated." Roarik glanced at the monitor showing the remaining lizards arriving at the Temple. "Look away Ventrika" he told her.

"Oh right" she turned away.

The monitor showed the lizards being cut down one after another. Then as the last one fell his younger brother Scar appeared beside the bodies.

"He gets the power to be invisible" Roarik muttered, "Show off"

"Can I look?" Ventrika asked

"Come on" he led her out the door, "We better tell the others what we're up against."

**(TEMPLE)**

"This place is huge" Rowan gazed around the hall, before noticing Ahsoka's expression, "What's wrong?"

Ahsoka pointed at a symbol carved in the ground. It was a capital 'M' with a lightning bolt underneath.

"The symbol of the Forever Empire" Ahsoka spat bitterly as she strode away.

"Come on" Ichiro led his sisters after Ahsoka.

They didn't see the six pairs of golden eyes watching them from the shadows.

**(AHSOKA'S ROOM)**

"There you are" Ichiro stood at the doorway, "Is this your room?"

"It was" Ahsoka pulled out drawers and opened cupboards. There was nothing.

"All your stuff…" Ichiro hesitantly began.

"Gone" she snapped as she left the room, "Everything I ever owned is gone."

Ichiro hurried to keep up with her as she strode away from her room as fast as possible.

"Where are you going now?" he asked

"To the training room" she answered as she opened a door.

In one moment of heart stopping horror Ichiro stared at a mountain of burned bodies. The flesh hanging of them and charred bones, there were many different species and children as well. All just dumped here as rubbish.

"They weren't cremated" Ahsoka gasped, "They were just left to rot." She collapsed onto the floor and started to scream.

Ichiro dropped to his knees beside her and felt her forehead. Her skin felt as though it was on fire. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room and as he got further away from the room her screams subsided until she just lay limp in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Arella and Rowan joined him as they arrived in the main hall.

"I don't know" Ichiro looked at them helplessly, "Try and find a first aid or something." They hurried away. "Come on Ahsoka" Ichiro held her hand even though it burned.

There was a knock and he looked around to see a bucket of water and several towels.

"Rowan? Arella? Is that you two?" he picked up the bucket and towels and carried them over to Ahsoka. He wet one of the towels and placed it on her forehead. A moment later her skin started to cool.

Ichiro went to get some more water for the towel till he accidently lost his footing and tripped as he was going to fall on Ahsoka. Out of instinct before he fell on top of Ahsoka he had his hands extended so he would keep from falling on her and shut his eyes. Ichiro sighed and was glad he didn't hurt Ahsoka, but then he felt some soft on his right hand and he pressed on it. He looked at where his hand was and blushed red.

His left hand was on the floor but his right was on Ahsoka's breast. Ahsoka soon woke up and saw Ichiro's face was red. Before she asked Ichiro why his face was red she felt something on her breast and saw it was Ichiro's right hand. Her face also grew red from embarrassment as Ichiro realizes what he was doing and removed himself quickly away from Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka I'm sorry I didn't….it was an accident…see what happened was….um well…..uh….." shuddered Ichiro unable to make a sentence. "I got to go" Ichiro said as he quickly ran out of the room too ashamed by what happened as Ahsoka stood there surprised and still blushing.

**(KITCHEN)**

"Oh this is the kitchen," Rowan wondered around the kitchen. Rowan looked into the food the Jedi used to have hoping to find something to eat. "Hmmm some of this stuff looks like some of the food Aunt Kory makes."

Before Rowan could take some of the food out she heard someone in the hallway. She hurried over to see Ahsoka walk past, "Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka jumped, spun around and bared her fangs defensively until she seen it was Rowan.

"Rowan you made me jump" she frowned, "Friendly tip, Togrutas are aggressive so don't scare one."

"Sorry, but you're up and you seem fine" Rowan smiled innocently.

"Yes I am thank you…where is your sister?" Ahsoka asked. "And what are you doing here in the kitchen?"

"Oh Arella is in the library trying to figure out what the words mean and I'm trying to find some food to make if you don't mind?" Rowan asked Ahsoka with her puppy eye look.

"Sure I don't mind and it seems your sister really likes reading huh?" Ahsoka said who didn't mind.

"Yep she likes reading she is like our mom who likes reading too. In fact she owns a bookstore back home" Rowan said as she told Ahsoka about her mom and the bookstore she owns.

"Wow that's pretty cool I bet Arella enjoys going there to read huh? What about you though don't you like to read?" Ahsoka asked.

"I do but I like cooking more. My mom and sister don't like my cooking but by dad and brother do" Rowan said till she remembered her brother. "Speaking of my brother where's Ichiro I haven't seen him since he went to help you after you fainted?"

Ahsoka blushed and coughed awkwardly.

"No idea…I um got to go see you later Rowan" she started walking again.

'_What's up with her?'_ Rowan wondered.

**(LIBRARY)**

"There you are" Ichiro smiled as he spotted Arella deeply interested in the large collection of ancient texts.

"Oh hey Ichiro what's up?" Arella asked as she put down one of the texts she was reading.

"Nothing much" Ichiro said when he picked up one of the texts and noticed he couldn't understand the language on it. "Can you really read these?"

"Nope but that's why I am loading them all into the computer. Where I can download them into these discs so I can take them back home to decipher" Arella said as next to her were several discs.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Ichiro said who didn't seem to like his sister taking the information off the texts without permission.

"Oh relax I asked Ahsoka and she said it was fine. Oh speaking of our orange friend how's Ahsoka? Feeling better I hope." Arella asked as she browsed a collection of 'Lightsaber Techniques'

"Oh, she's fine yep just fine" Ichiro blushed slightly. "I better go find Rowan" he hurried away.

'_Wonder what's wrong with him' _Arella thought.

**(TEMPLE SECURITY ROOM)**

"Excellent" the tallest nodded as his younger brother Roarik and his youngest sister Ventrika finished describing the visitors, "Marrissa and Scar I want you to deal with the darker twin. Do not kill her or harm her unless necessary. Ventrika and Roarik take care of them other one." He glanced at the second tallest, "Katalina and I will handle Ahsoka and Ichiro."

"I am going to enjoy this" Marrissa licked her lips as they dispersed.

**(TEMPLE/LIBRARY)**

Rowan entered the library where she saw her sister Arella who was still downloading the info off the text into the computer and then into her discs to take back home. "Hey sis you almost done with getting all the info?"

"Almost it took me a while but I was able to almost get them all. Did you find the kitchen all right?" Arella asked as she turned to her twin sister.

"Yep and more, I think there is something is wrong with Ahsoka" Rowan told Arella as she joined her. "When I talked to her about Ichiro I could feel some sort of embarrassment feeling from her."

"I noticed something with Ichiro as well" Arella commented, "They seem to be avoiding each other for some reason."

"Why do you think that is?" Rowan asked.

"Not sure but whatever it is it's becoming annoying. I think we need to do something to get those two to get over what their problem is" Arella said.

"Then let's put them together" Rowan grinned mischievously.

"Hmmm what do you have in mind?" Arella asked as she had the same mischievous look on her face as her sister began to tell her about her plan.

**(SEVERAL MINUTES LATER)**

"Hey Ahsoka can you show me the Council room?" Rowan asked with the puppy eyes.

"Sure" Ahsoka led Rowan to the Council Chamber.

They arrived to find Ichiro dart into the room.

"Where's Rowan?" Ichiro asked, "You said she was hurt?"

"What's going on?" Ahsoka stepped into the room.

"You'll thank us for this later" Arella used her powers to push Ahsoka into Ichiro as she and Rowan conjured a shield around the door.

"Let us out!" Ichiro shouted as he banged on the door.

"It will wear off in half an hour so we suggest you two get over whatever issues you have" Rowan called back.

"Well I'm off to the library" Arella told her, "See you later"

"Bye sis" Rowan started walking towards the kitchen for something to eat.

**(COUNCIL CHAMBER)**

"Darn it we can't get out until that wears off." Ichiro who gave up trying to open the door.

"Here let me try" Ahsoka said as Ichiro moved out of the way. Ahsoka then closed her eyes and concentrated on the door. Soon she tried using the force to open the door but the spell Ichiro's sisters used caused the door to remain close.

"Darn it that spell of your sisters must be pretty strong. I can't believe the Force couldn't even got the door to budge" Ahsoka said surprised that the Force had failed.

"That's my sisters they got their powers from my mom and I got mine from my dad. Though my powers aren't exactly as cool at times as theirs" Ichiro said as he sat on one of the chairs.

"That was Windu's chair" Ahsoka muttered to herself, "I remember him scolding me."

"What happened?" Ichiro asked

"Well…" Ahsoka sat on Ki Adi's chair, "It all started when we went on a mission to a planet called Felucia where it was being invaded by the Separatists"

"The who? And the planet of what?" Ichiro asked who didn't know much about the war Ahsoka was in.

"Oh right I didn't tell you guys the full story did I?" Ahsoka said remembering she didn't tell the others about the Clone Wars. "Okay well the war began when several planets from different systems left the Republic to form a confederate organization. The leader was a former Jedi named Count Dooku who became a Sith lord."

"A Sith is the opposite of a Jedi right?" Ichiro asked who guessed what a Sith was.

"Yes that's right, a Sith uses his or her powers for evil while we use ours for good. Dooku then paid a bounty hunter to try and kill a good friend of mine named Padme Amidala" Ahsoka said.

"Why?" Ichiro asked.

"Because one of the Separatist leaders wanted her dead and would join Dooku if she died. They tried to kill her but my former master Anakin Skywalker and his former master Obi wan Kenobi kept saving her" Ahsoka said as she remembered what Padme and Anakin told her about how Dooku tried to kill Padme.

"So what happened next?" asked Ichiro wondering what happened next.

"Well Master Kenobi followed the bounty hunter which led him to a cloning facility. There he found out the people of that planet were making a clone army for the Republic and the clones were cloned from the same bounty hunter who Obi wan was after" Ahsoka said as she explained the clone army they used during the war to Ichiro who seemed surprised.

"Whoa an army of clones were your soldiers?" Ichiro said was surprised that the Jedi used an army of clones as their soldiers.

"Yep it was…now then where was I?" Ahsoka asked as she continued to explain more about the war.

**(KITCHEN)**

"There is some weird food in this place" Rowan opened several cupboards looking for something to eat.

There was the sound of clattering and she spun around to see a hooded figure crouching on a table.

"Who are you?" Rowan asked as the figure sprang forward and landed in front of her.

"I'm Ventrika" the figure lowered her hood to reveal a cat girl about the same age as Rowan. She had golden eyes and fiery red hair that hung over her shoulders and brown fur. She smiled shyly as Rowan examined her, revealing sharp fangs, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here" Rowan smiled, "I'm Rowan. So why are you here?"

"My family has been following you" Ventrika sighed, "Since you arrived in this dimension."

"Why?" Rowan asked as they sat at a table.

"Curiosity" Ventrika answered honestly.

"Curiosity killed the cat" Rowan hinted.

As they took in the statement they started to laugh.

"So your family are cat creatures?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah, our mom was a humanoid cat and our father was a human, he died before I was born." Ventrika looked upset.

"I'm sorry" Rowan reached out and gently stroked Ventrika's head. Ventrika tensed up but after a moment she relaxed and Rowan scratched her ears.

"Thanks" Ventrika grinned as Rowan stopped.

"You're a big kitty" Rowan grinned, Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure" Ventrika's nose twitched, "There's ice cream in there" she pointed at a side room.

"You can smell it I assume" Rowan headed into the side room.

"Ventrika" Roarik dropped from the ceiling

"Roarik, I think I made a friend." She grinned excitedly.

He sighed affectionately

"When the others find out" he warned

"Well maybe they won't" she suggested.

"You talking to someone?" Rowan asked as she returned carrying two tubs of ice cream and found Ventrika with her mouth open and no-one around.

"Nope" Ventrika mentally kicked herself for lying, "Let's dig in"

**(COUNCIL CHAMBER)**

Back in the council chamber Ahsoka had just told Ichiro about how the war began. From the first battle on Geonosis, how Ahsoka became a Jedi Padawan to Anakin, her first mission which Ahsoka received some smirks and snickers from Ichiro when he heard Ahsoka almost got her master killed three times.

Then she continued telling him almost all her missions until she reached Felucia where she told him how she disobeyed orders and almost got her troops and herself killed. She told Ichiro how she was scolded by Master Windu because of her actions and how she let her own ego get in the way of the mission. For Ahsoka though it wasn't the first time she disobeyed a direct order, she even told Ichiro about the time she got her entire squadron killed during the mission of Ryloth.

As time went by Ahsoka began to forget about what happened earlier and started to enjoy telling her story. Ichiro sat in rapt attention listening to every word, making her feel flattered that he wasn't bored out of his mind.

As she arrived at the part where Mark IV had made his first appearance in the pub she felt a deep hatred towards him and his demented creator. But looking at Ichiro Ahsoka felt the anger fade away and something else take its place.

"You okay?" Ichiro asked

"Um yeah, let's see, oh yeah so Master Plo and I ended up being captured…"

**(LIBRARY)**

"Ah ha a translator" Arella opened the book on a table and scanned each page which transferred the information onto a computer. She filled several disks with the language translator and information about the galaxy they were in.

"I'll have a look at these later" she stood and stretched.

"There won't be a later" a cold voice whispered in her ear as she felt an arm around her throat.

Arella brought her elbow back and felt it hit the stomach of whatever had grabbed her. The figure lost its grip and she moved away and turned to face… an empty room.

"Invisibility" Arella remarked, "Too cowardly to fight face to face are you?"

A hooded figure materialized rubbing his stomach. His hood was down revealing a young cat creature with brown fur and a long scar running down his face and over his left eye.

"The name is Scar" he glared at her, "And I am not a coward."

"Could've fooled me" Arella retorted.

"Be glad my older sister didn't hear you say that." Scar smirked.

"Oh, so you're going to hide behind your sister?" Arella scoffed.

"Is there a problem?"

Arella looked up to see another figure perched on top of a bookshelf.

"Marrissa" Scar grinned

"I heard everything" Marrissa jumped down to stand beside her little brother and lowered her hood to reveal long shiny black hair and brown fur. "No-one insults my family and lives." She hissed.

"Bring it on" Arella beckoned.

**(COUNCIL CHAMBER)**

Ahsoka finished her story. "Now you know why, I let my own ego get the best of me and it nearly got my men and I killed" Ahsoka said as she lowered her head. "It was my second failure and it will be one that will never leave me."

Ichiro felt bad for Ahsoka so he put his hand on her should which caused her to turn her head back up and face Ichiro. "Don't blame yourself too much Ahsoka, these things happen sometimes when you're a leader. Trust me I know I made my own share of mistakes as well."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep I led a mission one time and I nearly got my cousin and Rowan killed. It was the first time I led a team and I almost got someone killed because I let my own ego get the best of me" Ichiro said remembering how he nearly got his cousin and sister killed.

"So what happened next?" Ahsoka asked eager to find out how Ichiro got through that failure.

"My dad talked to me and told me I shouldn't look at this as a failure but as a chance to improve. He told me Rowan and Mikazuki weren't mad at me and they didn't want me to feel bad for almost getting them killed" Ichiro said as he continued. "I didn't want to be a leader again but my dad told me that a great leader will sometimes make mistakes but once he learns from those mistakes he will be back on track."

"So did it work?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh yeah I did some missions when I led the team but that's only when Ryu wasn't around. Ahsoka we all make mistakes but once we learn from those mistakes we can learn to better ourselves to make us better leaders next time" Ichiro said as Ahsoka nodded and understood what Ichiro was saying.

"Thank you Ichiro" Ahsoka said as Ichiro smiled glad he helped Ahsoka. Just then they saw the dark aura on the door was gone which meant the spell wore off allowing them to leave the room. "Thank goodness that wore off" Ahsoka smiled as she stepped out of the room, "Although it did give us a chance to talk" she added

"Yep now then let's go find those two and give them a piece of our minds" Ichiro smiled

"Hold on" Ahsoka stopped, "I can sense several beings with Arella, they're in the main hall"

Ahsoka and Ichiro sprinted to the hall and found Arella holding her arm while she glared at five robed figures. Two of them had hoods lowered and smirks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Ichiro demanded as he walked over to Arella and checked on her. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine no thanks to those two" Arella said pointing at the two figures who didn't have their hoods on.

"You must be Ichiro" the tallest glanced at Marrissa and Scar who were still smirking, "I told you not to harm Arella."

"Whoops" Marrissa adopted an innocent child act that fooled no one.

"I'll deal with you later" the tallest scolded

"Who are you?" Ahsoka stepped forward, "I met one of your species before, and her name was Katalia. You know her?"

"Yeah, she's our mother" the second tallest lowered her hood revealing the usual brown fur and long deep brown hair, "I'm Katalina" she smiled, "Pleased to meet you."

**(OUTSIDE THE HALL)**

"Those are my brothers and sisters" Ventrika glanced around, "We should sneak back to our families then meet later?"

"I'll meet you in the library when this is over" Rowan whispered.

They split up and snuck to different doors before entering on the same side as their family.

"I'm Roarik" he lowered his hood. His crew cut black hair and stance which was 'at ease' made him seem like a soldier.

"Youngest to oldest. Ventrika, Scar, Marrissa, Roarik, Katalina and then myself." The tallest lowered his hood and his face was remarkably like his father, which Ahsoka knew all too well, right down to the short black hair, "I am Markala" he grinned.

**O.O The kittens of Katalia and Markoneous. What will happen next? Will they be friends like Rowan and Ventrika? Will they fight? Stay tuned and please review.**


	4. An Old Friend and a Snowdown

**I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. I claim Markala, Katalina, Roarik, Marrissa, Scar, Ventrika and Prototype. Ichiro, Arella and Rowan are the property of alienvspredator5. We hope you enjoy**

Chapter 4

"So you are Katalia's kids" Ahsoka examined the group.

"Indeed" Katalina nodded, "She raised us on her own, due to our father dying before we were born."

"He died?" Ichiro asked and Katalia's kids all nodded. "Sorry to hear that, do you guys miss him?"

"Yes, our mom has told us about him and how he was a good man. Though we do wish we could have met him" Markala said.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to meet or have a dad like him" Ahsoka muttered, but being cat creatures they heard her.

"Why did you say that?" Scar demanded.

"Huh I didn't say anything" Ichiro said.

"I meant your Togruta friend she said something now what did you mean by what you said?"

"I meant that your father was one of the most evil people who ever existed" Ahsoka glared at them.

"How dare you!" Marrissa jumped forward with a feral roar. Roarik grabbed the back of her robe and held tight as she stretched her claws out towards Ahsoka, even though there was a good twenty feet between them. Despite how far away they were Ichiro stood in front of Ahsoka looking to defend her.

"Cool it Marrissa" Roarik's voice was emotionless as he too was glaring at Ahsoka.

"You mock the father we never knew" Markala stepped in front of his family, "I know Jedi were separated from their families when they are young, but at least you knew your family was alive."

"They probably aren't anymore" Ahsoka glared at him, "Your tyrant of a father was responsible for the biggest genocide in history. He wiped out almost everything!"

"Lies!" Scar stepped forward but Markala put an arm out to block him.

"Ahsoka cool it these guys mean business and I can sense they are very powerful" Ichiro said trying to cool Ahsoka down as well.

"Apologise and you will be forgiven" Markala spoke calmly, "Or you will pay dearly"

"Ahsoka maybe it would be best to say you're sorry" Ichiro said.

"What! Why should I say I'm sorry all I am saying is the truth it's not my fault their father was a murderous tyrant who nearly killed everyone in this galaxy" Ahsoka said angrily. "That bastard killed everyone close to me why should I apologize for something their father did?"

"Look I may not know what exactly happened here and that's fine. But look I think you should at least say something that doesn't get us in a fight" Ichiro said as he looked over and saw his sister was hurt. "I don't want my sisters to get hurt and the last thing we need is to fight a strong enemy so please Ahsoka say you're sorry" Ichiro pleaded.

Ahsoka lowered her head and didn't face Ichiro. After a minute she finally spoke. "No" she snarled, "I am glad your father is dead and I wish I had been the one to kill him"

Markala lowered his arm. "I see…then I am very sorry for what will happen next" Markala said as Scar ran forward.

"Okay time to go" Ichiro said as he pulled Ahsoka after him as he and his sisters ran from the room with the voices of Marrissa and Scar following them. Suddenly the door sealed behind them and locked itself.

"What?" Ahsoka glanced back and saw a green liquid burning through the door.

"Turn left" a voice echoed through the hallway.

"Um should we follow that strange voice?" Rowan asked.

"Might as well if we stay here we will die" Arella said as she led them down the left corridor and a ray shield activated behind them.

"Okay what is going on?" Ahsoka stopped and they paused to catch their breath.

"I'll kill you all!" Marrissa was clawing at the ray shield while her siblings watched, "I will burn the flesh off your bodies and force you to eat it!"

"Sounds like someone's got some personal issue they need to work out. What's wrong kitty did mommy take away your ball of yarn?" Arella said in a mocking tone.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Marrissa shouted as she continued to claw away on the ray shield.

"Control your temper kitty otherwise I will have to spray you with water" Arella said as she continued mocking Marrissa.

"Arella please stop mocking her you're just pissing her off more" Ichiro said telling his sister to stop it.

"Let's go" Rowan turned away as they continued down the corridor with Marrissa shrieking after them. They arrived at a hanger where a large transport started as they entered.

"Okay did you do that?" Arella asked Ahsoka.

"No, but we have to get out of here" Ahsoka led them on board and the ship took off.

"Where to?" the voice asked.

"Illum" Ahsoka replied, "It's where you get the crystal that makes lightsabers. My shoto crystal has been cracked. I need to replace it."

"Oh, that's terrible babes" the voice sounded upset.

"Who is that?" Ichiro looked around, slightly annoyed.

"Prototype" Ahsoka smiled.

A hologram of a tall droid appeared, it was wearing a leather jacket and shades.

"Hi Ahsoka" it bowed elegantly, "Long time no see"

"Who is Prototype?" Ichiro asked suspiciously.

"An Artificial Intelligence who has helped me out quite a bit when we were dealing with Markoneous and of course he has a crush on me. I turn him down every time but he always looks out for me." Ahsoka looked at Ichiro, "I am not in love with him okay?"

"Okay" Ichiro nodded

"Are you two…?" Prototype pointed at Ahsoka and Ichiro. Before they could answer, "It's none of my business, Illum then. Grab a seat guys."

Arella sat down and used one of the computers to read some of the texts. Rowan chatted to Prototype and Ahsoka and Ichiro blushed as they sat together and thought about Prototype's question.

**(CORUSCANT)**

"I will have her lekku's and that brats head for insulting our father and me" Marrissa snarled as they entered the hanger bay and boarded a ship.

"How do we know where they went?" Scar stared the ship.

"When we attacked that girl in the library I planted a tracker on her just in case they got away" Marrissa grinned.

"Let us pursue them then" Markala sat down as the ship took off.

**(ILLUM)**

"This is the place" Ahsoka pulled a coat on, "Wrap up warm guys."

"Snow!" Rowan pelted out of the ship and dived onto it and started making snow angels.

"Rowan" Ichiro called as he disembarked, "You'll catch your death of cold"

"I'm fine big brother it's just like the snow back home" Rowan stood and examined the snow angel.

"Yeah except back home we didn't have six psycho cat kids coming after us. One of which has some anger issues she needs to work out" Arella said.

"Well speaking of the psycho cat kids we'll need to be careful if they come after us. Which means it probably won't be long before they track us here" Ichiro said.

"Well let's not waste any time then c'mon" Ahsoka led them inside the Temple ruins.

"Impressive" Arella gazed around.

"Yep this is where all Jedi come to make their lightsaber. I came here years ago to get my first crystal and came back years later for a second one" Ahsoka walked over to a chunk of rock and used the Force to smash it. A crystal flew out of it and landed in her hand.

"Oooooh" Rowan gazed at it, "Pretty"

"All right let's get back to the ship" Ichiro urged, "It's cold out here and I don't want any of us to catch a cold."

As they were leaving the Temple, Ichiro failed to notice a large snowball fired at his head. Taken off guard he slipped and fell face first into a pile of snow.

"It was her" Rowan pointed at Arella as Ichiro pulled himself out of the snow thanks to Ahsoka.

"Was not" Arella retorted

"Was to"

"Was not"

"Was to"

"Was not"

Two snowballs flew through the air and hit them both. They turned to see Ahsoka and Ichiro holding several more.

"Truce?" Rowan glanced at Arella

"Truce" they dived behind a snow bank as a hailstorm of snowballs pounded their wall.

"Return fire!" Rowan hurtled a snowball. It hit Ichiro on the leg.

"I'm hit!" Ichiro dramatically fell to the ground, "Go on without me"

Ahsoka grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a snow pile.

"Never leave a man behind" she grinned.

Unknown by them, Ventrika was perched on top of a nearby hill watching them. Her tail was shivering underneath her coat but she didn't notice. She watched as the four of them laughed, had fun together. Rowan was enjoying herself, Ventrika noticed with a twinge of jealousy. Her family was nothing like this. Scar followed Marrissa everywhere, Marrissa studied spells and how to kill creatures as painfully as possible. Katalina studied academics constantly, trying to be a super genius. Markala trained night and day to be the strongest, fastest predator in history. Roarik on the other hand always played with her when they were younger.

"Ventrika?"

Speak of the devil.

"Yeah?"

Roarik wrapped an arm around her as they gazed at the snowball fight which had turned into a war as Rowan and Arella were using their powers to throw larger snowballs which Ahsoka would cut with her lightsaber or Ichiro would break with a powerful punch, and then retaliate.

"Don't worry sis" Roarik's determined voice encouraged her, "Markala will cool down, and he won't let Marrissa get her claws on them. He doesn't want **anyone **to feel Marrissa's full wrath, he's got too much honour for that."

"Then why did we chase them?" Ventrika mumbled.

"If we didn't then Marrissa and Scar would get really ticked off. Now since our locator has lost its signal in the snow we just have to let them get away without those two knowing."

"But now I want to be with my first ever friend." Ventrika's lip trembled

"I promise you. I will get you two together again." Roarik promised.

"Thanks Roar" she hugged him

"Come on, the others will wonder where we are." They started walking back through the snow.

**(SHIP)**

"That was sooo much fun it was just like how we used to play back home" Rowan said as she removed her coat once they were on board the ship.

"Yep except it was more like you two and mom against dad and me. And you guys always cheated" Ichiro said.

"We don't cheat it's not our fault you don't have powers like ours" Arella said.

"Whatever, how about you Ahsoka was that fun for you too?" Ichiro asked as he turned to Ahsoka.

"Actually yeah it was. I think that was the first time I have had this much fun" Ahsoka said.

"Really you never had fun before when you were a Jedi?" Rowan asked.

"Well I'm not saying I didn't have fun. It's just that we were in the middle of a war and didn't have much time to have fun" Ahsoka said.

"That's terrible everyone should have fun even in times of war" Rowan said before sneezing loudly.

"Bless you and I did warn you didn't I?" Ichiro said to his sister as he handed her a napkin.

"Hot chocolate guys?" Prototype asked as they boarded to find four steaming mugs waiting for them.

"Thanks Proto" Rowan grabbed hers and blew on it before taking a sip.

"Thank you" Ichiro replied stiffly.

"Dude, chill out" Prototype laughed, "No pun intended."

"Relax Ichiro Proto is nice and this hot chocolate is soooo good. Not like dads but it does warm the body" Rowan smiled innocently at him.

"You know me too well" he smiled as the ship lifted off the ground.

"The cabins are located here" Prototype's hologram showed them around the ship, "If you need anything just shout." The hologram vanished.

"Sleep tight everyone" they bid each other as they entered their cabins.

**(ILLUM)**

"Did you find them?" Marrissa demanded as Ventrika and Roarik returned.

"Yes" Ventrika answered honestly

"Lead us to them" Marrissa stood up.

A large ship flew overhead. Marrissa screamed furiously.

"Everyone on the ship NOW!" she and Scar pulled everyone on board and took off after them.

**(LUCARDRIA)**

A flash of light and a man appeared. He gazed around. "Huh so this is where those kids were transported."

The man continued to look around and closed his eyes for a minute before reopening them. "Hmmm I can't sense where they are… now where did my kids go?" he scratched his head.


	5. Daddy is here

I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. I claim Markala, Katalina, Roarik, Marrissa, Scar, Ventrika, Prototype and Guardian. Ichiro, Arella, Rowan and Isamu are the property of alienvspredator5. We hope you enjoy

Chapter 5

Last Time- Ahsoka made new enemies in the form of Katalia's kids. The trip to Illum for a furious snowball fight and Prototype is back. Now we have a new guest who just arrived. This starts off with how Isamu came to be here.

(DIFFERENT DIMENSION)

It was sundown when a black and white striped Camaro car was pulling up to the house with the dogs running towards it. The car stopped and from the driver side out came a man who looked to be around 30's with a short black hair, and was wearing a black suit. He walked over while petting the dogs to the passenger side. He opened the door and out came a woman who looked to be in her 30's, she had though a long violet hair, and was wearing a blue dress.

"That was an amazing dinner thank you Isamu" said the woman as she leaned in and kiss her husband Isamu Ishida.

"It was my pleasure Rachel I'm glad the dinner went well" said Isamu as he kissed his beautiful wife Rachel back.

It had been 16 years since both Isamu and Rachel got married. And it has been almost 12 years since the two retired from being heroes to protect their kids Ichiro Ishida, Arella, and Rowan Ishida. Isamu's mentor Ronin got the couple a new house as their wedding gift. The house was outside Jump city near a small town.

Rachel bought a book store/coffee shop and has been doing well with her new business. While her husband Isamu was the local detective helping the town solve their crimes and anything of the supernatural. Which apparently the town was full of them, but fortunately for the town both the criminals and spirits were weak, which was bad for Isamu since it was boring for him to beat them up, but for Rachel it was a good thing meaning she didn't have to worry about anything bad happening to Isamu.

The two couple kept the kiss going till the dogs began to bark. The two couple looked back at the dogs and smiled. "Maybe we should take this inside" said Rachel as she closed her car door and began to walk inside the house with Isamu right behind her.

Once inside the happy expression on both Isamu and Rachel's face turned from happy to shock as they saw their house was a mess. Their vase was broken, the dinner table was a mess, and it looked like a tornado went through their living room.

"What the hell happened in here!" shouted Rachel.

"Well from the looks of things two things could have happened here. One either we were robbed" Isamu stopped as he turned to his wife thinking that was not possible since there aren't that many thieves in the town. Especially since when Isamu arrived there hasn't been any crime thanks to his powers. "Or our kids did this…..I'm thinking our kids did this" said Isamu thinking it was their kids.

Rachel sighed angrily as she walked fast up the stairs with Isamu behind her. Once she made it to the second floor she checked all her kids' room and found them all to be empty. She then turned to her room where she saw it was a mess. She was close on losing her temper especially when she saw her mirror and desk destroyed. But she quickly breathed in and out and also chanted some old words she used to help her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" said Rachel over and over till she calmed down. '_Relax Rachel I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation into why your kids ruin both Isamu and your room like this. All you have to do is talk to them and find out simple.'_

Once Rachel calmed down she walked out the room and tried to look for her kids while rubbing her head. "Isamu did you find the kids?" asked Rachel as she found her husband near her mediation room.

"Maybe but first are you calm?" asked Isamu as he turned to his wife.

"Of course honey, I just want to talk to them about what happened. So where are they?" said Rachel in a calm tone.

"Not sure but maybe it had something to do with what they were doing in here?" said Isamu as he opened the door with Rachel realizing that her kids entered her room.

She knows she locked the room and never gave the key to it to anyone. Rachel quickly walked into the room and saw there was no one in it. She examined everything to make sure nothing was missing. She sighed in relief when she saw that everything was in place till she saw a book on the floor.

She picked it up and it turned to the page where it was on. Rachel's eyes widen in shock when she realized what happened. "Isamu get in here" said Rachel as Isamu came in and walked towards her wife.

"What's wrong?" asked Isamu as he could tell Rachel was bothered by something.

"They used one of my spells. They used this dimensional spell" said Rachel as she showed Isamu the spell the kids used.

"Doesn't that say 'place' not 'dimensional?" asked Isamu as he looked at the book's words.

"No this word means 'dimensional' the other means 'place'" said Rachel as she showed the two different words to her husband.

"That's bad so where did they go then?" asked Isamu who was now worried for his kids and where they were send to.

"Not sure but if I can try and sense for their energy but they could be anywhere so it will take time" said Rachel who seemed worried also for her kids.

"Got an idea let me help you we'll use our powers together to sense for them" said Isamu as he placed his hand with Rachel's. Both closed their eyes and tried to sense for their kids. After a few minutes they were able to sense them but barley. "Is that good enough for us to get them?" asked Isamu.

"Enough for one of us, once I use this spell to take you to where they are it will drain all my energy. It's been too long since I used my powers so it will be the best I can do" said Rachel as she cursed herself for not keeping intact with her powers.

"It's okay Rachel I'll go get them back...just uh how do I get back when I find them?" asked Isamu.

"Here take this spell. Once you find the kids have the girls read it then it will send you back home" said Rachel as she gave Isamu a small paper that had the spell. "And Isamu please bring them back to us in one piece" said Rachel as she had a worried look on her face.

Isamu leaned forward and gave Rachel a passionate kiss. "I will bring them back I promise" said Isamu as he left the room quickly and came back with his sword and was wearing black jeans, sleeveless white shirt, black jacket, boots, and gloves "So shall we begin?" said Isamu as Rachel nodded and soon began to chant the spell. The blue portal vortex opened and Isamu walked towards it slowly. He looked back at his wife and smiled. "I'll be back soon take care Rachel I love you."

"I love you too and please come back with our kids alive" said Rachel. Isamu nodded and entered the portal to look for his kids.

(LUCARDRIA)

"Now where did those kids go?" Isamu scratched his head. Isamu tried to sense for his kids spiritual energy but couldn't sense them. Isamu was now worried he landed in the wrong place where his kids were. "Hmmm maybe I'm at the wrong place."

"Oh no you're in the right place" a voice said behind Isamu who turned around to see who it was. "Greetings Isamu" it was a figure wearing a shining white robe appeared. His face was hidden by a black mask.

"Uh hi who are you?" Isamu asked.

"I am known by many names but recently I have been named as Guardian. I am here to help you find your children."

"I see, well it's nice to meet you em Guardian" Isamu extended his hand. Guardian slowly extended his and shook Isamu's hand.

"Shy?" Isamu smiled.

"Not at all, but it has been a while since I shook hands with someone from a different dimension."

"How did you know?" Isamu raised an eyebrow.

"I know many things Isamu, how is Raven? Or Hikari?"

Isamu seemed more surprise that this guy knew about his wife and sister. "Okay what do you know about them and me? Are you psychic" Isamu frowned.

"I had an encounter with them long ago. Ended badly for me I must say especially with your sister" Guardian said.

"Huh okay well I doubt it's anyone she dated since I don't remember my sister dating a mask wearing guy like you. So how do you know me then?" Isamu asked.

"Well as for you I haven't actually met you but I have seen what you look like from an old rival of yours"

"Anyone I know?" Isamu asked curious on who the figure was.

"Maybe, since you're alive of course which means you have defeated him. But we don't have much time for that, time for us to discuss the matters at hand. Your children are safe for the time being they are travelling with a very nice young lady. I cannot take you to them, but I can put you on the right track."

Guardian waved his hand and a white portal appeared.

"Um is that going to hurt?" Isamu asked as he pointed at the white portal.

"No not at all just follow me" Guardian said as he led Isamu into the portal.

"Hang on kids daddy's coming" Isamu whispered to himself as they stepped through the portal.

(KASHYYYK/ORBIT)

"Ah" Ahsoka sighed contently as she stepped out of the fresher. As she looked for a towel she spotted a camera watching her.

"Prototype!" She yelled.

The camera quickly looked at the ceiling.

"Ahsoka what's wrong?" Ichiro hurried into the room. Only to find Ahsoka naked and dripping wet. He flung both hands over his eyes, turned and ran towards the door but ended up colliding with the wall. Ichiro spun around dazedly then collapsed on the floor, he was knocked out from hitting the wall hard.

"What happened?" Arella asked as her sister and she ran into the room to find Ichiro unconscious. Then they turned to see Ahsoka who finally found a towel and covered herself up.

"Um Ahsoka what did you do to our brother?" Arella asked suspiciously, thinking that Ahsoka did something to Ichiro.

"Um well Prototype was watching me through the camera and Ichiro overheard me yell. So he came in and well…" Ahsoka said as she was blushing from Ichiro seeing her naked.

"Oh Ichiro saw you naked and fainted right?" Rowan guessed as she poked her brother in the face trying to wake him up.

"Yeah except he covered his eyes and tried to leave but hit the wall hard" Ahsoka said.

"Hmmm I think it's time we have a word with our pervy machine friend. Get dressed and we'll see you in a bit, come on Rowan help me drag Ichiro out of the room" Arella said as she grabbed her brother's leg and Rowan grabbed her brother's arms. Then they lifted his body up and walked out with Ichiro.

(TATOOINE)

Isamu and Guardian appeared just outside Mos Eisley.

"Here we are this is the planet of Tatooine one of the only planets the Forever Empire didn't destroy" Guardian said as he explained to Isamu about the planet.

"Sandy very sandy" Isamu remarked. "So what is this forever empire anyways?"

"It was once the most powerful galactic empire in the galaxy. They were ruled by an evil dictator that killed off almost all the non-human beings in the galaxy" Guardian explained.

"Whoa that's terrible who was this emperor guy anyways?" Isamu asked.

"His name was Markoneous or Mark to those who knew him, but I'm sure you know who he is. He once came to your world and helped your old enemy nearly take over it. Before your friends stopped him" Guardian said.

"Mark huh…..nope doesn't ring a bell" Isamu said.

"Yo-you don't know him? Are you sure?" Guardian asked almost surprised Isamu didn't know about Markoneous.

"Yep I know many Marks. I know Mark the cable guy, the janitor, and my favorite Mark the man who sells chickens. But a Markoneous not really" Isamu said trying to remember who it was but couldn't figure out the name. "Oh well so anyways where do I go from here?"

"Oh of course well you go into the town where there will be many strange creatures that you will encounter. After you pass the auction continue going straight. When a person is thrown out a window in front of you turn left and you will see a blue skinned figure standing in an alley. Talk to him and he will start you on your journey."

"You know someone is going to be thrown through a window?" Isamu asked skeptically.

"I have foreseen it. Here." Guardian handed him a tiny metal bar. It was gold, silver and red. "This is a sum of Imperial credits, the currency for this galaxy since the Forever Empire took over. Your son's lady friend will be grateful for her belongs back." Guardian vanished.

Isamu stood there for a moment examining the metal bar till he heard a cry.

"And sold to the Twi'lek for twenty credits!"

Isamu walked into the town to see a small auction taking place. The man in charge lifted out several female outfits, a few small personal items and a wanted poster of an orange skinned girl.

"Next lot, these items were taken from the Jedi Temple and belong to the last remaining Jedi, Ahsoka Tano. She has a bounty on her head from Jabba the Hutt and apparently left this very town with a pair of unusual female twin humans and a strange young man. They were last seen beating a fair few people in a bar. They are rumoured to be on their way to Coruscant."

'_Thanks for the information. So that's who my kids are with?' _Isamu took another look at the wanted poster. _'Huh strange looking girl then again she can't be as strange looking as the people I know…huh her skin is like Starfire's too I wonder if the two are related.'_

"So what am I bid? Ten, twenty, thirty, forty. Forty going once, going twice…"

"Hold on hey over here I'm looking to buy" Isamu called. He had no idea how much money Guardian had given him. But since the guy seemed to be able to see the future Isamu had a hunch he had enough money to win the auction.

"Sir?" the auctioneer squinted at him, "What is your bid?"

"Oh sorry hold on" Isamu said as he jumped on some of the peoples' heads and began to run towards the stage while jumping on top of the crowd. Who were all complaining on him hurting them. "Sorry my bad hope I didn't hurt any of ya." Isamu turned to the auctioneer as he pulled out the metal bar. "Uh this much I guess?" Isamu said as he handed the auctioneer his metal bar.

There was silence then the auctioneer turned back to the crowd.

"One thousand Imperial credits going once, going twice…"

There was no response.

"Three times and sold to the gentleman for a thousand credits."

An assistant placed the items in a bag and handed it to Isamu. He left the stage and continued up the street. "Huh that was easy…now on to the bar wherever it could be?" Isamu said but then heard the auctioneer say something.

"Next we're going to be selling some young Twi'leks any takers?" the auctioneer said as Isamu looked back and saw the young blue and green skin girls looked to be around twelve years old.

Isamu sighed for a bit and decided to do something about it. _'Ah what the heck it's been a while since I went hero so why not'_ Isamu thought as he pulled out a bandana and disappeared on the roof nearby setting the bag he got. Then he looked behind the auction and saw a ship where it he assumed belonged to the auctioneer. _'Well those girls better know how to fly otherwise I might need to take a detour from my trip'_ Isamu thought as he disappeared again.

(KASHYYYK/ORBIT)

"Now let me make this perfectly clear." Ahsoka paced in front of Ichiro and a hologram of Prototype. They were both quite worried as they watched her pace like a drill sergeant.

"You do not enter a bathroom without asking permission. Even then you wait until the occupant says you may enter." She directed at Ichiro.

Arella and Rowan sniggered as they watched Ichiro cower before Ahsoka.

"And you" she turned to Prototype. His hologram shrunk slightly. "Do not, under any circumstances whatsoever have any operational cameras in the bathroom or in any of our rooms. Ladies privacy is now a matter to you. Invade our privacy again and I will rewire the ship and transfer your intelligence into a watch. Am I clear to both of you?"

"Yes ma'am" Ichiro and Prototype quickly answered. "Crystal clear."

"You two will land the ship, while the three of us" she indicated Rowan and Arella, "Will go through the ship and destroy unsuitably placed cameras. Move it!"

Ichiro and Prototype's hologram sprinted for the cockpit.

"I think they are scared of you now." Arella grinned. "Huh and here I thought only our mom or Mikazuki could scare Ichiro."

"I guess now Ahsoka is the third huh?" Rowan said who was also grinning.

"Come on girls," Ahsoka grinned as well, "Let's get rid of those cameras."

(TATOOINE)

Isamu continued walking down the streets of Tatooine after releasing the Twi'lek girls. He had to use one of his kido spells to scare off the crowd and used his skills to have the owner release the girls. When that didn't work he cocked the guy out and released the girls who all hugged him and ran into the ship. Isamu waited till they were gone before moving on.

_'Interesting what could happen in less than an hour. First my kids disappeared into a universe I don't even know, next I find a mysterious looking guy named guardian who knows me and my family who also helps me looks for them, then he gives me money to buy the girl's stuff who is helping my kids, then I beat up a slave owner and freed a bunch of girls…so far so good'_ Isamu thought as he saw the owner being arrested by who he assumed was the police. "And so our hero has rescue those poor girls and now goes to look for his kids stage right….but first need to find that bar and find out where they went" Isamu said he went to look for the bar to find some info on where his kids are and to get something to drink.

Just then a human was flung through the window of a bar right in front of Isamu. He stopped and glanced to the left, down a side alley. There was a blue skinned figure wearing a cool hat talking to someone via hologram.

_'Huh he must be the blue guy I was told to look for. Well might as well talk to him then'_ Isamu thought as he walked up to the blue skinned figure who saw Isamu walking his way.

"Can I help you?" the figure cancelled the transmission and turned to Isamu.

"I was told you might know where my kids are. Arella, Rowan and Ichiro you know them?"

Cad Bane grinned.

"Ah so you are their dad. Well I don't know where they are right now but if you ask in the bar someone might know. Just walk in and say 'Long may live the Forever Empire.'"

"Thanks oh by the way two things one where did you get that hat it's very lovely and two I don't suppose they got any water in there right?" Isamu smiled as he asked Bane about the water.

"First of all where I got this hat is none of your business. And second sure they got the best cold water in the galaxy" Bane said. Isamu was disappointed that he wasn't getting a hat like the blue guy but smiled when he heard this and walked into the bar. He entered the bar and found a large group of people staring at him.

"Hey you" the bartender called, "I heard you paid a lot of credits for that Jedi's stuff. You big in the Empire?"

"Um empire? Uh sure yeah I'm big on the empire. Long may live the Forever Empire" Isamu calmly replied.

Everyone turned to him.

"Is that right?" a group of rough looking guys stood up.

"Yeah, uh say have any of you seen my kids? Two are twin girls one with blue hair and the other purple and the other is an older boy" Isamu went on to descript them.

"Oh yeah we remember them." The guys smiled unpleasantly.

"Great could you tell me then where they went?" Isamu asked.

"Sure but first" one of the men said as he approached Isamu and then punched him in the face sending him over the counter where the bartender is. "That's for your stupid brats making me spill my drink and getting my friend arrested just because he wanted to spend some 'time' with the Togruta girl."

Isamu got up and had his head down. He then felt something on his lips and when he wiped it he saw it was blood. Isamu smiled seeing this and jumped over the counter. "Congratulations it's been years since I have seen my own blood in a fight" Isamu said smiling at what just happened. "And as for what my kids did I would say I'm sorry but from the look on your ugly deform and your smelly odour you don't deserve an apology."

"I would be careful if I were you especially since thanks to your kids they ruined all our drinks. So you either better pay up or we will kill you old man" the man said.

Isamu's eye twitched by the last comment the man said to him. "Um what was that last thing you said I didn't quite catch that?" Isamu asked.

"I said old ma-" Isamu punched the man in the face sending him across the crowd and through the wall.

"Anyone else wants to call me old?" Isamu asked as all the men in the bar soon turned their attention back to Isamu and took out their weapons. "Wait!" Isamu shouted as they were about to charge him when he stopped them. "I haven't used this jacket in years and I don't want any blood or drinking stains on it" Isamu said as he took off his jacket and placed his sword on top of it. "Okay let's go then."

**(KASHYYYK)**

"Hey Prototype what is that planet anyways?" Ichiro asked as he saw the green planet of Kashyyyk.

"That's Kashyyyk it's the home world of the Wookies. They are big strong and dangerous hairy creatures that are known to rip a droid in half" Prototype said as he explained to Ichiro about the planet. "Although personally I would think they're just a bunch of hairy mindless animals, but from what I heard their supposed to be smart, smart enough to build a ship or a communicator from scrap."

"That sounds…awesome I really hope to meet one. I bet they're really cool" Ichiro said as he thought about what a Wookie looked like.

"Don't get your hopes too high kid, if the forever empire had droids here they would have wiped out all those fur balls by now" Prototype said.

"Awwww I really wanted to meet one" Ichiro said sadden he wasn't going to meet a Wookie.

"Is there any problems?" Ahsoka entered the cockpit.

Ichiro and Prototype's hologram jumped.

"Uh no ma'am" Prototype quickly checked the scanners, "We have a clear landing zone"

"Shall I take her in captain?" Ichiro asked as he saluted to Ahsoka.

"Just land the ship" Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Yes captain my captain" Ichiro smiled to himself.

They landed on a large patch of grass beside the beach.

"Last one in is a rotten egg" Rowan sprinted down the ramp and towards the water.

"Rowan you don't know what's in the water!" Ichiro ran after her with Arella behind him.

"Oh just let her go, if she gets sick by what's in the water then let her get sick" Arella said as she stayed behind watching Ichiro chase her sister. "Besides I think she should be more worried about the snakes being in the water than some virus or germ Ichiro!"

"Sna-snake!" Rowan said as the mere mentioned of her sister saying snake made her scream and run in fear.

"Arella damn you" Ichiro said as now he was chasing his sister into the forest.

"Why do you pick on your sister? That's not very nice you know" Ahsoka said who didn't seem to disapproved what Arella did.

"Hey she read my diary and she thinks I forgot about that. Oh I don't think so besides you got to admit it's very funny seeing that kind of reaction" Arella said who didn't seem to regret what she said.

"Are you always like this towards your sister or brother?" Ahsoka asked.

"Only on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. And since I don't know what day it is here in this world I have to assume it's Thursday" Arella said as she walked towards where the water is.

"Whatever, warm up some towels" Ahsoka instructed Prototype, "Is there any camping equipment in this thing?"

"Sure babe," Ahsoka glared at him, "I mean of course there is." A section of the ship opened, "Flammable liquids, matches, tent, sleeping bags, blankets and so on."

"Mind giving me a hand?" Ahsoka glanced at Arella. She nodded and used her powers in combination with the Force to carry the stuff outside and set it up.

"Let me go I don't want to go in the water where there are snakes!" Rowan cried as Ichiro dragged her up the beach away from the sea.

"No and for the last time there aren't any snakes. And until I check the water you're not going in." He set her down in front of the tent.

"That's right Rowan aren't any snakes in the water…there's a giant snake in the water that eats little girls like you who reads other people's-"

"Arella stop it just tell her already" Ahsoka said interrupting the older twin.

"Fine, Rowan there aren't any snakes in the water I lied sorry" Arella said.

"Oh…..okay that's fine I knew you were but wanted you to say it" Rowan said as she returned to her happy self again.

"I got an idea why don't you two explore while we look for some water" Ahsoka offered the twins.

"Okay let's go Arella" Rowan grabbed her sister's hand excitedly and pulled her along.

"Where should we start?" Ichiro asked.

"Let's check in this direction" Ahsoka handed him a bucket and they set off.

(**KASHYYYK)**

A ship landed on the other side of the forest.

"Where are they?" Marrissa muttered, "Scar secure the immediate area" she ordered.

"Sure sis" Scar turned invisible and took off into the forest.

"Marrissa calm down" Katalina told her. "They may not even be near here."

"Call me if anything happens" Marrissa walked back inside the ship.

"Off to practice your necromancy?" Roarik asked her calmly.

"Yep" she walked away.

Scar reappeared beside them. "Nothing yet."

"I will search later." Markala glanced around, "I smell the odour of reek, I'll catch some dinner" he and Roarik took off into the forest.

**(KASHYYYK)**

"Are your sisters always behaving like that with each other?" Ahsoka said.

"Sometimes, Arella does say some things to Rowan to scare her whenever she annoys her or does something to upset her. But Rowan knows she doesn't do it out of hate, and Arella calms down when she has." Ichiro said as he explained to Ahsoka about the relationship between his sisters.

"Wow they have an interesting sisterly relationship huh?" Ahsoka said.

"Yep they do, oh by the way Ahsoka I'm sorry about walking in on you." Ichiro glanced at Ahsoka who was walking in front of him. "I heard you shout and I guess I was worried."

"I forgive you. See any water?" she replied

"You forgive me that quickly? Why?" Ichiro gaped.

"Jedi are taught not to hold grudges. My masters always taught me to never hold grudges no matter who it was that did me wrong." She answered still with her back to him as she bent over to examine a flower.

Ichiro deliberately looked up at the trees to avoid looking at her butt.

"Here" she held the flower out to him.

"Um, thanks" Ichiro took the flower. He tried smelling it but it didn't smell that nice.

"You are supposed to eat it" Ahsoka sighed.

"Oh right," he bit off a petal and it was pretty nice. A nice sweet flavour but not too sweet. "Nice"

"So it's not poisonous" Ahsoka nodded and started walking again.

"Wait what? You mean you didn't know it whether it was poisonous or not?" Ichiro spluttered as he spat out the flower.

Ahsoka giggled then burst into a gale of laughter at Ichiro's face.

"You little minx" he grinned, "You had me going there."

"Yeah sorry about that but at least it lighten you up a bit right?" Ahsoka said still smiling.

"Yeah…you know um speaking of…what?" Ichiro asked as he saw a mischievous look on Ahsoka's face.

"Watch your step" she smiled as she pushed him backwards.

Ichiro slipped off a small cliff and fell a few feet before landing in a small lake with a waterfall cascading down at the other end.

"Cannonball!"

Ichiro looked up to see Ahsoka jump after him. He ducked under the water and pulled her up to the surface. They smiled at each other for a moment before noticing how close they were to each other.

"Ichiro" Ahsoka began

"Ahsoka" he spoke breathlessly.

They drew closer until they could see each drop of water on the others face. Ichiro leaned closer to Ahsoka until their lips were almost meeting.

"No" Ahsoka pulled away and swam to the edge of the lake.

"What's wrong?" Ichiro felt slightly annoyed, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just" Ahsoka stood up and stared longingly at him, "As a child I swore to obey the Jedi Order and it forbids attachments. I cannot fall in love."

"What do you mean? Are you saying Jedi can't fall in love?" Ichiro said.

"Yes, it's against the code if we fall in love or form attachments it would lead us down the dark side. Turning us into Sith" Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka from what you told me you are the last Jedi in the galaxy right? So that makes you able to make the rules" Ichiro climbed out and stood beside her in the setting sunlight. "So why don't you allow yourself to fall in love?"

"I made a commitment and I stand by it" she snarled, "I lived my life by that code, I lived by that code while my fellow Jedi were slaughtered and I stand by it now."

"Wait if you're following the code then you already broke one of your own rules" Ichiro said.

"What are you talking about?" Ahsoka said as she turned to Ichiro angrily.

"You said Jedi don't hold grudges yet you really let that guy Markala have it about how terrible his dad was. I know what he did was not right, but you yelling and calling him names sure shows you really do hold a grudge" Ichiro said reminding Ahsoka what she said back on Coruscant. "If you hadn't said that or at least said you were sorry then we wouldn't be chased by those cat kids."

"Are you saying this is my fault?' Ahsoka said as she narrowed her eyes on Ichiro.

"What? No I'm just saying, those things show you do hold a grudge. Which means you are breaking your own rules, so why shouldn't you be allowed to break another by falling in love?" Ichiro said.

"Mark deserved what I said, and just because I do hold a grudge against him doesn't mean I'm going to break the rules for falling in love" Ahsoka said she turned away from Ichiro.

"Oh come on that doesn't make sense. You don't have to listen to the code anymore Ahsoka they're all dead you know" Ichiro said as he touched Ahsoka's shoulders with his hands till he realized what he said.

"What did you say?" Ahsoka said as she turned to Ichiro glaring at him.

"I was just um trying to-" Ahsoka slapped Ichiro hard shocking the boy by what happened.

Ahsoka seemed surprised as well but kept her angry expression towards Ichiro. "I really hope we get you back home soon, because when you do I don't ever want to see you again" Ahsoka said coldly.

"But um…" Ichiro was speechless he has been slapped before but never at someone who he liked.

"Shut up" Ahsoka said as she picked up the bucket and turned back to Ichiro angrily. "I'm heading back to the camp don't come back without the water." She said as she handed him the bucket and hurried away into the forest.

Ichiro shook his head and sighed as he picked up the bucket. Ichiro felt sad by what he said to Ahsoka and was worried she hated him now. He rubbed his face where Ahsoka slapped him. It stung but not as much as by what she said. "Ahsoka I'm…sorry" Ichiro said as he wiped a tear from his eye and went to get some water before walking back to the camp site slowly.

Up in a tree above them Arella and Rowan glanced at each other.

"Awww poor Ichiro, why did Ahsoka have to yell and slap him? He didn't mean to hurt her or was even trying" Rowan said sadden to see her brother hurt. "I hope she doesn't be mean to us too like Jessica did."

"She's just angry Rowan, she's nothing like that brat Jessica. Don't forget Ahsoka lost her friends and her home to this Markoneous guy. And the only thing she has left is the code, something we have to respect" Arella said as she tried explaining to her sister not to worry about Ahsoka.

"Still she shouldn't have slapped him, he was trying to help her" Rowan said.

"I know and don't worry I'll have a word with her, come on let's head back and think of some way to get those two go get along again" Arella said as she used her powers to fly back to the camp with her sister Rowan following.

(TATOOINE)

Back at the bar on Tatooine everything seemed quiet outside the bar till a man was thrown through the wall. The man got up and began to run away. Inside the bar all the men inside were on the floor groaning in pain. All but one man was sitting near the bar drinking.

"So is this really your best water?" Isamu asked as he inspected the water thinking it didn't look anything special like the blue guy told him.

"Um ye-yes sir o-ou-our best water eve-ever" the bartender said stuttering. He had never seen one man take out every member of the bar without a scratch on him.

"Oh well" Isamu shrugged as he drank the water. "Huh it's good but not as good as I thought it would be…that's a shame" Isamu said disappointed that he was lied to. "So um how much do I owe you?"

"It's free just go please" the bartender said.

"Oh okay thanks" Isamu said as he stepped out of the bar then turned back at the bar. "Sorry about the misunderstanding I hope when you all wake up you will have learned your lessons" he called back to the large pile of unconscious bodies.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Isamu turned to find a large group of people pointing guns at him. One of them stood apart from the others and looked to be the leader. "More of you? Sheesh you guys don't learn do you" Isamu said as he lifted up his sleeves to go another round till the leader held up his hands.

"Whoa there we didn't come here to fight, we actually saw what you did and I have to admit I was really impressed" the leader said as he approached Isamu who put his arms down thinking these men were no threat to him. "I have seen many men, including Jedi tackle odds like you have taken but they mostly run away when they are outnumbered. But you, you took them all on without a fear in your eye. I like that, good job."

"Um thanks…who are you?" Isamu asked curious on who this man was

"Oh of course how rude of me, I am Hondo, pleasure to meet you" the leader introduced himself.

"Isamu Ishida and likewise" Isamu said as he introduced himself to Hondo. "Well I got to go see ya" Isamu said as he tried to leave before Hondo stopped him.

"Wait I couldn't help overhearing your problem. You need transport to Coruscant yes? Well, for a price I could take you there."

"Sorry I'm kinda broke" Isamu shrugged, "How about an IOU?"

Hondo laughed and waved at his men to lower their guns, "Don't worry my friend. A strange gentleman in a white robe already paid for you. He paid extra to get you there faster. Come." He put his arm around Isamu's shoulder and steered him towards the spaceport.

_Gentleman in a white robe huh?_ Isamu thought as he glanced back to see Guardian standing in the middle of the street watching him. Guardian nodded then faded into thin air.

'_Nice exit hope we'll meet again Guardian' _Isamu thought.

Soon they arrived towards Hondo's ship which surprised Isamu by what it looks like. "Whoa I don't suppose you guys have ever visited a planet called Earth right?" Isamu asked noticing the ship reminded him of those flying saucers from the pictures he saw.

"No why do you ask?" Hondo asked.

"Just curious" Isamu said as they boarded his ship.

"So my friend you lost your children. Not a good place to lose people, ever since the Forever Empire took over this galaxy has been in ruins" Hondo guided Isamu to a seat on-board his ship, "Armies invaded millions of planets as part of his cleansing. Any living being that wasn't human was shot on sight. Thankfully they ignored this place so we were spared."

"That is a good thing still so many lives were lost all because of one man. It really ticks me off that there are people like him who would do such a horrible crime" Isamu said angered by what this emperor Mark did.

"Indeed there is, I may have done crimes in the past but I would never do something so horrible. There is no honour in what Markoneous did" Hondo said.

"Well it's good to know you know something about honour" Isamu said as he felt the ship taking off. Isamu held on to the bag he has that belonged to the girl Jedi Guardian told him about so it wouldn't fall.

Hondo noticed the bag and was curious on what was inside it. "If you don't mind me asking what is in the bag?"

"Oh just some things that belong to a Jedi girl who is taking care of my kids, Ahsoka…Tano I think is her name" Isamu said as he took out the wanted paper and handed it to Hondo.

"Ah yes I remember her, her master and friend got in the way of some business I had years ago on a distant planet. Then I met her again when she came looking for a bounty hunter" Hondo said as he handed the paper back. "Good kid, a real shame what happened to the Jedi, I may not like them but I did respect them including one of them who I considered a worthy opponent."

"Wow I wished I had known about these Jedi. Sounds like they were pretty good warriors" Isamu said sounding disappointed he never met a Jedi.

"You are certainly not from around here, where are you from?"

"Well," Isamu thought for a moment, "I'm actually from a different dimension."

"Really this should be good. Tell us a little more about where you're from" Hondo asked.

"Um it's a long story" Isamu said as he noticed Hondo and a group of his crew gathered around to listen.

"We got time it's still a long trip" Hondo said as his men all nodded in agreement it would be a long trip.

Isamu sighed and decided to tell them. "Okay guess I got nothing else to do now then where do I start" Isamu said as he began to think of what to say first about where he was from.

**(THAT NIGHT)**

Ahsoka and Ichiro sat away from each other and didn't look at each other the entire time. Eventually the campfire died and they got into their tents, one for each of them.

Rowan opened her eyes and slowly made her way into the forest. The moonlight filled the forest and she examined the many plants as she made her way to the lake. After refilling the bucket with water she made her way back to the camp. As she passed a clearing she spotted two golden eyes watching her. She froze and watched as the imposing figure of Markala emerged from the shadows.

For a moment they stared at each other across the clearing. Then Rowan took a step towards him.

He stared at her, "Aren't you going to run?"

"Aren't you going to attack?" she asked

"It would not be honourable to attack a lady, besides; you are not ready to fight."

"Oh okay well don't worry about me. You should be more worried about yourself" Rowan grinned.

Markala raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?" he stepped forward.

"If you want to call it a challenge, personally when I trained with my mother we call it just having some fun. But you want to call it a challenge well just bring it" Rowan raised her hand and bent the fingers in the classic 'come on' pose.

Markala spaced his feet apart and prepared to dive forward. A reek charged out of the forest with a territorial roar. Its horn pierced Markala's side as it rammed into him. He braced his feet and held the animal as he stabbed it in the neck. The beast roared as he brought his other claw into its head. The reek collapsed and so did Markala.

Rowan cautiously approached the bodies. The reek was dead but Markala was still conscious, despite the gaping wound in his side he had a smile on his face.

"You are victorious" he admitted, "I am unable to fight you. You win the contest, now finish me off." He closed his eyes.

Rowan instead knelt down and placed her hands on the wound. She let her powers flow into her hands and healed the wound. His eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"My father always said, killing someone who can't fight back doesn't make someone stronger. It makes them weaker" she smiled, "My dad always told us there is no honour for those who don't follow the code of a warrior."

"Your father sounds like a good man and seems to understand the code himself" Markala said as Rowan continued healing his wounds.

"That's my dad, he always fights with honour and would risk his own life for the sake of his family. I'm glad to have a father like him, he's very nice and is a good man" Rowan said as she was finishing healing Markala.

"I see…I wish I could meet him then. He sounds like a warrior I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with" Markala said.

Rowan giggled a bit by what Markala said which surprised him. "You can try but no one can beat my dad. He is invincible" Rowan said.

"Invincible huh? Well then now I'm very interested in seeing that for myself." Markala slowly got to his feet and helped Rowan up. For a fleeting moment they gazed at each other, still holding hands. Then the rumble of a nearby reek shattered the moment. They quickly let go of each other and looked away.

"I should um… get back to the others." Rowan spoke to a tree.

"May I escort you fair maiden?" Markala offered his arm, "For extra protection of course."

"Thank you kind sir," she giggled as she linked her arm with his, "Who says chivalry is dead?"

They set off through the forest.

"By the way I'm Rowan, Rowan Roth Ishida" Rowan said as she introduced herself to Markala.

"I'm Markala, it's nice to meet you Rowan even though I already knew your name" Markala said.

"True but my aunt Hikari always told me to friend or foe to always introduce myself. Even if they know who I am" Rowan said.

"Well I guess that's true" Markala said.

"May I ask you something?" Rowan asked tentatively.

Markala smiled, "Technically that is a question. What would you like to ask?"

"Why does Marrissa hate us so much? I know Ahsoka insulted your family but Marrissa seems really worked up about it, more than you."

Markala sighed, "Marrissa is evil. Ever since she was a child she wanted a father figure in her life. Katalina and I were always training or studying, Roarik tried but she didn't take to him that well. So she turned to Dark magic, she practiced the most evil spells she could, all in an attempt to talk with the dead. She was trying to reach our dad. When Scar came along she took him under her care and corrupted him. Now he always looks up to her and anything she wants he will do. Ventrika was on Marrissa's list as well thankfully Roarik took over and became the protective big brother so Marrissa couldn't mess with her."

"Wow, now I don't like Marrissa very much. How's your family like normally?" Rowan asked as they paused at a river.

"Well, I usually go off into the forest on my own for a week every month. I take nothing with me, in order to eat I have to hunt and catch my food. The week is spent training non-stop apart from that I train against Roarik and Scar, my goal is to be ultimate hunter and warrior."

"Katalina is always reading, anything she can get her hands on. Mother said she had inherited our father's brains; he must have been a genius cause when she was five she was listing the names of plants that grew on Felucia. She normally avoids fighting but if she has to, well she knows where all the weak points are on an opponent, pressure points and such."

"Roarik and Ventrika usually spend their time playing games together, Marrissa and Scar practice stealth techniques, disguises, and of course practice necromancy. Marrissa can animate small animals for a short amount of time but it's the fact that she can bring dead back to life."

"You don't spend time with your brothers or sisters?" Rowan said surprised that none of them hang out together.

"It's how we have always been, don't your brother or sister do that too?" Markala said.

"Well sometimes but usually we hang out together. Arella would listen to some music. Ichiro plays games with me, my favourite is hide and seek since I use my powers to hide somewhere he can't find me" Rowan said laughing as she remembered when she played hide and seek with her brother and he couldn't find her for almost all day.

"I see" Markala said sounding glad that Rowan has a brother and sister who cares about her very much. They started walking again until Markala took a deep breath and told her, "When this is all over you and Ventrika can be friends if you wish."

Rowan spluttered, "How did you know?"

"Back on Coruscant I smelt you on Ventrika. I assume you met her, patted her and became friends. Plus I can smell her coming from you."

"Yeah" Rowan blushed at being found out, "You aren't upset she's friends with the enemy?"

Markala chuckled, "Of course not, I'm glad she made a friend. Hopefully she won't be as shy anymore."

They reached the edge of the forest and quickly spotted the camp. Markala and Rowan turned to each other. Markala bent down and kissed her hand. Rowan gently put her hand on his head and stroked his pointed ears. He didn't object, even though his instincts told him to attack. After a moment Rowan stopped and they gazed at each other.

"I hope to see you when this is all over" Markala smiled.

"Me too, goodbye for now then Markala take care" Rowan said as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before running towards the camp. Leaving a stunned Markala surprised by what happened. As he saw Rowan was near the camp he disappeared into the forest.

When Markala was a few feet away from the camp he stopped and kicked a tree. Ventrika fell out of it and landed in a crouching position.

"Hey bro" she grinned nervously.

"How much did you see?" he folded his arms as she stood up.

"Enough" she smirked as they head back to their camp.

(CORUSCANT)

"And here we are." Hondo's ship landed outside the Jedi Temple.

Isamu walked out of the ship and was amazed at how big the Jedi temple was. "Wow it's pretty big, so this is where the Jedi lived?" Isamu asked.

"That's right this is where they live and this is where we received a transmission from the Senate building that a group of kids was last spotted heading to this place. Probably a good place to start looking" Hondo said.

"Thanks for the lift and for the info" Isamu disembarked and waved as Hondo's ship took off.

"Nice fellow." he remarked as Isamu entered the temple.

Isamu entered the Jedi Temple ruins where as he entered the entrance hall way. As he continued entering the temple he noticed a capital 'M' with a lightning bolt underneath it carved into the ground. "Huh this mark must belong to that Markoneous guy everybody has been talking about" Isamu said as he inspected the marking a little more. "Unusual symbol though."

"Isn't it just"

Isamu looked up to see a huge tiger diving at him. He rolled out of the way and the tiger landed on its two hind legs and stood up. Closer examination revealed it was a cross between and tiger and human and stood at seven feet tall, long black hair hung down her back and three inch crimson nails grew out of her fingers.

"Hello, miss uh?" Isamu looked questioningly at her.

"The name is Katalia and judging from your smell you are the mate of Raven, or Rachel Roth." Katalia snarled.

"Yeah, she's my wife. How do you know her? And it's nice to meet you miss um?" Isamu asked politely.

"I am Katalia" she repeated, "The bodyguard of the man she tried to hit on."

"Katalia…nope doesn't ring a bell" Isamu shook his head.

"She never told you about me! Was I not that scary! What about your sister? She killed one of my best friends!" Katalia was pacing furiously while Isamu was watching her slightly confused. "Then of course she had to kick Mark between the legs, maybe that's why he didn't want to have sex when we got back here. Urgh!" she threw her hands into the air.

Isamu stood confused by what Katalia was saying. But then he remembered something his wife did tell him about Katalia but only remembered what she called her. "Oh yeah you're the giant kitty from Rachel's bedtime story to the kids. How are you?"

"How am I? You stupid, I outta, giant kitty!" Katalia said as she looked extremely pissed off by what Isamu told her.

"Are you okay?" Isamu asked innocently.

"Your wife caused me a lot of trouble and I swore revenge so I'll start with you!" Katalia dived at him.

**Oh dear, looks like mama kitty is loking for her cubs, or kittens take your pick. So it seems Ismau has had a rather unusual time already, hope he and Katalia learn to get along to find their kids.**


	6. Love is in the Air

**I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. I claim Markala, Katalina, Roarik, Marrissa, Scar, Ventrika, Prototype and Katalia as my OCs. Ichiro, Arella, Rowan and Isamu are the property of alienvspredator5. We hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 6**

**(CORUSCANT/JEDI TEMPLE)**

"Stand still!" Katalia snarled as she swung rapidly at Isamu.

"Why would I stand still?" Isamu asked casually as he stepped away to avoid each of her attacks, "And can I ask why are you so angry?"

"Because your wife caused me a lot of misery and your sister killed one of my best friends." Katalia dived at him but he swiftly moved to the side.

"Sheesh you got issues" Isamu said as he ducked another one of Katalia's attacks and jumped halfway away from her. "I mean this was what 16 years ago? Can't you let that go?" he asked innocently, "is there nothing else that matters to you?"

Her latest attack sliced through a large stone pillar. As it fell towards her Isamu dived and pushed her out of the way. The pillar fell on him instead.

"Thanks" Katalia muttered.

"No problem" Isamu grinned as he lifted the pillar and tossed it like it was a stick, "Huh usually I would use one hand to get a pillar like that off me. I guess this world must have cut my powers in half."

"The same thing I experienced in your world…long ago with Mark" Katalia said sadly as she remembered Mark and their time in the other dimension.

Isamu could sense she was now a bit more calmed which was a good time for him to talk to her. "Can we talk instead of fighting?"

"Sure" Katalia agreed as they sat on the ground. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here?" Isamu glanced around meaningfully.

"My kids inherited a power from their dad. They can use it to travel through time and space but only on rare occasions. They are in this time and currently haven't even been born. I followed and the trail led here. You?"

"My kids read a spell and were transported to this dimension. I followed and ended here as well eventually."

Katalia crossed the hall in a single leap and lifted a rucksack from behind a pillar. She jumped back over and lifted out a thermal flask. "Tea?" she offered.

"Thanks" Isamu accepted.

Once they both had a mug of tea Katalia visibly relaxed by lowering her shoulders.

"So why do you still hate Rachel?" Isamu asked.

"Well, at first I thought Mark was attracted to her so I guessed I thought I had competition, among my people if there is a rival for your mate then you kill the rival. When I caught her giving him a massage I figured something was going on. She openly provoked me any chance she had but luckily for her she was under Talsein's protection so his knights had her back. I guess I have some unfinished business with her, and I did promise revenge on her, you or your kids."

"Huh I never knew that, but I'm sure Rachel didn't insult you for no reason. That's not like her" Isamu said.

"Maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do" Katalia said.

"Trust me I know her, I'm sure she had her reasons for not telling me that and well if you want you could take it out on me" Isamu offered, "But I can't allow you to hurt Rachel or my kids."

"Don't worry I won't attack you" Katalia assured him as she stood up, "Mark confirmed he only loved me so that helped a bit. Now let's find both sets of kids." She lifted Isamu to his feet.

"We will need a ship and I think my ride already took off" Isamu hinted.

"Well I got one"

Isamu and Katalia turned to see a pale skinned woman with red hair in a ponytail and a large variety of weapons on her belt.

"Isamu this is Aurra Sing," Katalia introduced, "Bounty hunter"

"Pleased to meet you." Isamu extended his hand.

Aurra grabbed his hand and pulled him close. He watched as her eyes darted over his face before she released him.

"I now have your face memorized in case I need to hunt you." She then started examining the rest of him.

"Ooookay then" Isamu took a step back, "So you have a ship, mind giving us a lift?"

Aurra held out her hand, "I'll need to see some credits up front."

Katalia reached into her bag and lifted out some high value credits which she tossed to Aurra.

"We leave as soon as you're ready." Aurra smiled at Isamu and winked.

_Why do I get the feeling I just agreed to go with someone who is hitting on me?_ Ismau watched Aurra carefully as they followed her.

**(KASHYYYK)**

As they packed up the camp Arella glanced at Ahsoka who was determinedly avoiding Ichiro.

"Prototype" Arella whispered as she boarded the ship.

"Yes?" a speaker above her head asked.

"I need your help with Ahsoka. She and Ichiro had an argument and I'm going to talk to her."

"Sure, if it helps Ahsoka in the long run I'm all for it." He agreed.

"Then here's what we're going to do." Arella quickly whispered her plan to Prototype.

"Roger that" he whispered.

"Hey Ahsoka" Arella called.

"What?" Ahsoka answered as she strode past.

"Why is your underwear on Ichiro's bed?" Arella spoke quietly to Ahsoka's back so the others wouldn't hear.

Ahsoka froze then sprinted for Ichiro's room with Arella close behind. They arrived at the room to find a set of Ahsoka's underwear on Ichiro's bed. Ahsoka darted into the room and grabbed them. Her hand passed through them and she spun around as Arella entered the room behind her. The door sealed itself and a ray shield activated.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka demanded, "A hologram of my clothing to lure me in here. Prototype!" she shouted, "I will delete you for this."

"Rowan and I heard you and my brother arguing, we saw you hit him." Arella's voice was cold, "Start talking."

"So you set this up" Ahsoka glared at her. "It's none of your business."

"He's my brother" Arella retorted "He likes you and it's obvious you like him as well but every time he is nice to you suddenly you turn into a cold hearted person and preach about a code as your excuse. If you don't stop causing Ichiro all this pain then I will have to take more drastic measures."

"Like what?" Ahsoka raised a facial marking, "As long as you are stuck in this dimension you need me."

"Ichiro is trying to be respectful but what happened at the lake made him hope you really liked him as well but then you go and break his heart, maybe his jaw while you were at it."

"The Jedi Order…"

"IS DEAD!" Arella shouted, "You are the only Jedi left, the Order is dead. The code is broke because there aren't hundreds of people to follow the rules. You are free to live your own life. If you fall in love so what? Who's going to tell you off? No-one because you are the only one left." Arella took several deep breaths and was shocked to see Ahsoka sit on Ichiro's bed and start crying softly. Arella felt guilty about how hard she'd been on Ahsoka so she sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"She's right babes" a speaker above them spoke, "I was programmed to obey the Forever Empire but since it's gone I'm free to be with you. I mean I'm free to help you." He corrected, "Buuuuut if you want to thank me shall we say the movies Friday night?"

Ahsoka gave a small smile at that and she shook her head.

"Aww okay then." Prototype sounded pleased. "Maybe some other time."

"Thanks you guys." Ahsoka hugged Arella. "I needed a stern talking to."

"Happy to help" Arella replied.

"One thing though" Ahsoka let go of Arella and gazed at the camera watching them, "Do not ever create a hologram of my clothes in Ichiro's room again. We clear?"

"Yes ma'am" Prototype lowered the ray shield and opened the door.

**(OUTSIDE)**

Ichiro and his sister were finishing putting everything away in the ship. They were now checking to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. While they looked Rowan noticed her brother was still feeling sad and hurt by what Ahsoka did to him yesterday. She didn't like seeing her brother sad and tried to think of something to help him.

"Hey Ichiro do you think mom and dad are worried about us?" Rowan said.

"I guess so, we have been gone for three days now…I'm sure they are worried about us" Ichiro said as he just realized they have been gone for three days. "Oh man I hope they aren't freaking out that we're gone."

"I miss them" Rowan said as she missed her parents.

"Hey" Ichiro said as he walked towards sister and kneeled down to face her. "We'll see them again soon I promise."

Rowan smiled and knew her brother meant it. Just then they heard something coming out from the forest.

"Charge!"

Ichiro turned to see Marrissa sprint out of the forest followed closely by Scar. He picked up a bucket and hurtled in at her. She easily swatted it aside and dived at him. A blast of energy knocked her back as Rowan hurried forward. Scar vanished into thin air as Markala, Roarik, Ventrika and Katalina emerged from the forest.

"Ichiro!"

Ahsoka ran out of the ships and ignited her lightsabers. She brought them down at Ichiro but collided with something first. Scar appeared holding a dagger which had been intended for Ichiro's neck but instead was used to defend himself. He back flipped over Ichiro and landed in front of him. Ichiro countered with several strikes which Scar dodged. A tree flew through the air and Scar jumped away as Rowan and Arella steered the tree after him.

"Oh no you don't" Marrissa reverted to all fours for extra speed as she belted across the beach towards Arella and Rowan who dropped the tree to focus on Marrissa.

The other cat kids just watched as Scar fought Ahsoka and Ichiro while Arella and Rowan played cat and mouse with Marrissa. It seems pretty even for a while but Scar was getting tired so Roarik dived in to help him.

"Iron Claw!" Roarik's claws turned into energy and he used them as blades against Ahsoka's lightsaber.

"Kiss of Death!" Marrissa dived at Arella and pinned her to the ground. She opened her mouth and beads of green venom appeared on her fangs.

An energy blast collided with Marrissa and sent her scraping along the ground. Everyone paused to see a seven foot robot with missile launchers built into its torso step out of the ship carrying a large energy cannon.

"Hasta la vista baby" it droned as the gun barrel glowed blue. Another blast exploded right in front of Marrissa sending sand all over her. She spluttered as she tried to clean her eyes.

"Say hello to my little friends" dozens of tiny floating drones flew out of the ship and attacked the cat kids. "Get to the ship" Arella, Rowan, Ichiro and Ahsoka retreated to the ship. Rowan glanced back to see Ventrika and Markala discreetly give her a wave.

The ship took off and flew up into orbit.

"Psychic Wave!" Katalina held her hands out calmly and the drones started flying into each other.

"They got away!" Marrissa shrieked. "Back to the ship!"

"You can't even see" Markala walked over to her.

A Wookie rose out of the ground. A zombie one that is. It picked Marrissa up and started running towards their ship.

"Wow" Scar ran after her.

"Here was me thinking she couldn't reanimate creatures that size." Roarik shrugged, "Let's go."

"Why didn't you guys tell me about Ventrika and that other girl being friends" Katalina asked as they ran through the forest. "I noticed you and her waving at Rowan and I read your mind during my Psychic Wave." She added to Roarik.

Ventrika blushed and Markala coughed.

"Oh yeah I seen that part in your head" Katalina added, "A midnight stroll after she healed you." She grinned.

"So we all agree not to kill or hurt them and try to stop Marrissa and Scar?" Markala asked as they approached their ship.

The others nodded silently before they boarded the ship.

**(HYPERSPACE)**

"So tell me, where're you from?" Aurra sat beside Isamu as she put the ship on auto-pilot.

"I'm from a different dimension actually." Isamu told her.

"Interesting," she leaned closer to him, "You got a girlfriend?"

"Wife" he answered.

"But not in this dimension" she put her hand on the side of his face.

"Am I interrupting?"

Isamu closed his eyes thankfully and Aurra retracted her hand as Katalia entered the room.

"We should reach Dathomir soon" Katalia continued.

"Dathomir?" Isamu looked up at Katalia.

"Home of the Nightsisters, which I am a member of." Katalia sat down on Isamu's other side, "A cult of witches who can help us find the kids."

"A cult of witches called the Nightsisters. Huh I wonder if they got something Rachel would like" Isamu nodded thoughtfully, "Oh and are they friendly?"

Katalia and Aurra started laughing and Isamu felt slightly confused by why they were laughing.

**(DATHOMIR)**

The ship landed and Isamu followed Katalia as she walked down the ramp, Aurra stayed with the ship.

"Where is everyone?" Isamu looked around the smoke filled forest.

"There are ten members surrounding us." Katalia told him

"Strange I can't sense their spiritual energy here" Isamu looked over his shoulder.

"This is a very powerful magical place. Very little forms of magic work here." Katalia stepped forward and ten female figures appeared out of thin air surrounding them. They all wore similar red lizard skin outfits and brandished an assortment of weapons.

"Sister" a taller figure wearing a long flowing robe appeared out of a strange looking Temple.

"Mother Talzin" Katalia bowed respectfully and motioned for Isamu to do likewise. "I have come for your help"

"This way" Mother Talzin led them inside. Isamu continued to glance at all the female warriors who didn't look to happy to see him.

"Katalia is there a reason why all these people look like they want to kill me?" he whispered.

"Males are inferior on this planet" she explained, "So whatever you do don't leave the sight of Mother Talzin or me. You are powerful but without your powers working here you probably will end up getting beat, especially if you won't hit a woman."

"Fair point, but still just because I can't transform into my soul reaper form doesn't mean I can't use my powers" he sat down beside Katalia as Mother Talzin set a crystal ball on the table.

"You each seek your children" she waved her hands around the ball. Smoke moved inside it to show a diamond shaped ship. A man covered in shadows, a girl surrounded by light and a figure in a white robe with a black mask.

"Hey I know that guy" Isamu sat forward. A dozen knife tips pressed into his back and he froze. They slowly sheathed their weapons and he continued, "Guardian, he's been helping me find my kids."

"Well I haven't been helping that much" Guardian appeared behind Mother Talzin, "I see you have met the woman who caused quite a fuss in your dimension" he turned to Katalia.

Katalia raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air. She gazed uncertainly at Guardian before standing up and walking over to him. She reached out to the mask but her hand passed through his head. "Figures" she muttered, "I couldn't smell him so I knew he wasn't there."

"You will find your kids north of nowhere, south of somewhere, east of everywhere and west of wherever." Guardian vanished.

"Huh?" Isamu looked at Katalia who was just as confused.

"Fly in your ship" Mother Talzin told them, "Just fly straight, you will meet your destination."

"Thank you Mother" Katalia grabbed Isamu and pulled him after her. They sprinted to the ship and took off.

**(DEEP SPACE)**

Back on the ship Ahsoka saw Ichiro checking his shirt which had a hole in it. Ahsoka could sense Ichiro was still sad and hurt from their talk, and she knew she had to make things up to him.

Ahsoka approached him and spoke, "Ichiro can we talk?"

"Um sure what's up?" Ichiro asked.

"I'm really sorry about everything" Ahsoka sat down beside Ichiro, "But your sister managed to knock some sense into me." She smiled over at Arella.

"Oh, well that's okay and I'm also sorry if I was too forward." Ichiro blushed, "It's just, I really like you and well I guess I didn't want to ruin it but well you see I um." He was cut off as Ahsoka kissed him. For a moment his eyes darted around wildly before he closed them and returned the kiss.

"PG" Prototype activated a barrier that hid Ahsoka and Ichiro so Arella and Rowan couldn't see.

"Aww I helped set that up." Arella pouted, "I should be allowed to watch."

"Sorry Arella but I got orders from Ahsoka this time." Prototype's body walked into the room, "I am to keep you busy while she and Ichiro sort out their feelings for each other. Now do you want to play a game? Dance a jig?"

"Hide and seek" Rowan ran out of the room.

Arella and Prototype looked at each other.

"Chess?" Prototype offered

"Sure"

The ship rocked and they stumbled. The barrier lowered and Ahsoka stepped away from a dazed Ichiro, "What's going on?"

"We're being pulled in by something" Prototype's body deactivated as he entered the ship's computer. "Some sort of diamond shaped ship, but it's massive."

A blinding light filled the room and one by one they passed out the ship shorted out as they flew into the unknown.

"There they are" Marrissa spotted the ship and flew after them, "they're going into that ship."

"Marrissa stop the ship" Katalina ordered, "That is home to three powerful beings. The Son, the Daughter and the Father. Get us out of here."

"Too late sis" Marrissa wrestled with the controls, "We're being pulled in."

The light blinded them and they too passed out.

**O.O So it seems the kids have all gathered together. Isamu and Katalia are on their way but how will the kids do if they encounter the Son? Will they work together? Or will Marrissa form an alliance with the Son? Stay tuned.**


	7. The End Part 1

**Well my friends things have certainly been unusual for our heroes. Hunted across the galaxy, friendships and possible love relationships with the other side. Now we near the end as they meet together on Mortis. **

**Markala, Roarik, Katalina, Scar, Marrissa, Ventrika, Guardian, Katalia and Prototype are my creations. I do not own Star Wars.**

**Rowan, Arella, Ichiro, Isamu are the creations of alienvspredator.**

**We hope you enjoy**

Chapter 7

Ahsoka awoke groggily and found herself staring at Ichiro's face. She looked around and realized she was lying on top of him. Blushing slightly she stood up and peered out the cockpit window. There was a tall shining woman with long flowing green hair. Something moved behind Ahsoka and she spun around, Ichiro was starting to wake up.

"What hit me?" Ichiro rubbed a bruise on his head.

"I think that did" Ahsoka nodded at Prototype's body sprawled across the floor.

"Rowan, Arella" Ichiro shook them gently until they awoke, "You okay?"

"Yeah I think so" Arella examined the bruise on his forehead before healing.

"Thanks sis" Ichiro nodded as Rowan stood up, "Let's find out where we are."

"There's someone out there." Ahsoka warned.

"I don't see anything" Rowan said as she looked outside.

"Well we won't find out anything by staying here" Ichiro reasoned.

"Let me take point" Prototype stood up, "If there are hostiles I can hold them off."

The group walked down the ramp, there was no-one there.

"I know I saw a strange looking woman out here." Ahsoka frowned.

"Maybe you were seeing things" Arella said.

"Let's look around just to be sure" Ichiro said as they set off towards a large hill.

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"Anyone who's not dead sound off" Markala opened his eyes.

"Katalina, a little bruised but nothing major."

"Roarik, reporting for duty"

"Marrissa, thirsty for blood"

"Scar, likewise."

"Ventrika, hungry."

They opened their supplies and had a quick bite to eat before walking outside.

"Greetings" a tall pale man with glowing red eyes appeared.

"You must be the Son" Katalina muttered as her siblings surrounded him.

"I know what you seek here and they are just over that hill" the Son pointed.

"I'm on point" Marrissa sprinted for the hill, Scar right behind her.

The Son turned to the others who he could see didn't trust him, "Something wrong?"

"Animal instincts say you are bad news." Markala bared his fangs, "Luckily for you we have to stop our sibs." He and the rest of the cat kids ran after Marrissa and Scar.

"Excellent" the Son whispered.

**(FATHER'S TEMPLE)**

"We must not intervene?" Father and Daughter stared at Guardian.

"The upcoming battle will determine the fate of this entire galaxy and the fate of another dimension." Guardian conjured a strange board out of thin air. On it was black statues of the Son, Marrissa and Scar. White statues portrayed Ahsoka, Ichiro, Rowan, Prototype Arella, Markala, Katalina, Roarik and Ventrika.

"The game has begun, I must go" Guardian vanished.

**(BACK TO THE KIDS)**

"This place looks and feels different" Ichiro said as his sisters and Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

"I agree, the Force is stronger here than on any planet I have been on. Plus the climate seems to change with each passing hour" Ahsoka said as she looked around.

"I like it, it looks really cool and yet I sense something else. Something really bad" Rowan said who shivered a bit.

"I sense it too; we shouldn't stay here too long. We should check the place out and head back to the ship then take off" Arella said who agreed with her sister.

"That may be a problem, because I think we got company" Ichiro said as he sensed something coming.

"We got incoming" Prototype warned as Marrissa and Scar appeared at the top of the hill overlooking them.

"Does she ever give up?" Arella frowned.

"Sadly no" Markala and the rest of his siblings stood beside Marrissa and Scar, "I will deal with the warrior" he pointed at Ichiro, "He deserves a strong opponent and I have not fought someone like him before." Markala jumped off the hill and landed across from Ichiro, "En guarde."

"Arella is ours" Marrissa and Scar descended as well.

"I call Rowan" Ventrika smiled.

"Ahsoka is mine" Katalina levitated down.

"So I'm taking the machine" Roarik jumped down.

At the same time both sides rushed at each other.

"This will be easier than I thought" the Son watched from his tower

"You cannot win" Guardian appeared beside him, "These children are pure, your evil cannot control them for long."

"You have seen the anger they possess, especially that Jedi." the Son replied.

"Ahsoka suffered greatly through the destruction of all that she held dear. The Forever Empire ruined her life. But now she has found love and love will overrule any type of spell you use."

"Regardless, she is still an excellent candidate." The Son changed into his monster form and flew towards the battle.

"I believe now is the time to call in some reinforcements" Guardian vanished.

**(DEEP SPACE)**

"Okay we are officially lost" Aurra turned to the others.

""I'm sure something will happen" Katalia glanced at Isamu, "You okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Isamu assured her, "Just a little bored.

"I can think of a way to pass the time" Aurra hinted as she drew closer to him.

"Aurra stop it, and don't lie to me Isamu I know something is troubling you what is it?" Katalia asked knowing Isamu was lying to her.

"Okay well I sense something powerful nearby, I can't explain it but I can sense it" Isamu said as he sensed a powerful force nearby.

"Well we're not detecting anything so it must be your imagination" Aurra said as she looked on her radar and didn't find anything.

"Look a giant portal" Isamu quickly pointed at the window.

Aurra and Katalia turned and a giant red portal appeared.

"See told ya" Isamu said as Aurra piloted the ship as it entered the portal.

**(MORTIS)**

"Take this" Ichiro threw a boulder at Markala.

"Courageous Charge!" Markala's body glowed red and the boulder shattered as it crashed into him.

"That's an impressive ability you got." Ichiro admitted.

"Thank you" Markala rushed across the field and threw a punch. Ichiro did likewise and their fists connected, a crater grew around them from the shockwave.

"Your good you remind me of a friend I know back home. Kind of sucks though I'm not able to fight you with my true power otherwise this would be a lot more fun" Ichiro said as he got back into fighting position.

"You're bluffing there is no way you are stronger than me" Markala said.

"Nope it's true I'm not fighting with my true power. I need something to be able to show you my true power but I left it back home" Ichiro said smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "If I had that this fight would be more fun"

"Heh well then maybe when I beat you, you can go back home and get what you need so we can fight with everything we got" Markala said smirking.

"Well I won't lose and I won't give up so just bring it" Ichiro said as he motioned Markala to continue and bring it.

"I'll cleave you like a Sekmotian Drogian!" Marrissa fired bolt after bolt of green fire at Arella.

"Speak English kitty" Arella groaned as she deflected each shot, "Don't you think before you speak?"

Scar turned invisible and slowly crept up beside Arella. He lifted his claws and positioned them over her neck.

WHAM!

A bolt of deflected green fire engulfed him. Screaming in agony he turned visible and rolled along the ground to try and put out the magical fire as it burned through him.

"SCAR!" Marrissa screamed as she sprinted over to him and dropped to her knees beside him. She placed her hands on his chest and the fire faded away. Slowly he stopped writhing and passed out.

"Wow that had to hurt" Arella said as Marrissa looked back at her with a murderous stare.

"That sounded sore" Rowan and Ventrika were sitting together watching the others fight.

"Just hope he's okay" Ventrika looked worried, "Marrissa won't fight anymore till he recovers. She cares about him quite a bit."

**(HILL OVERLOOKING THE FIGHT)**

"Blimey" General Herbison watched through binoculars, "We sure picked a good spot for a picnic."

Darth Talon pulled him to the ground as a beam of energy flew past, "Would you pay attention and make my job as your bodyguard a little easier please."

"Who fired that?" the General looked around and found who had "Oooooh" he droned as he watched Prototype fire beams of blue energy at Roarik. "I shall aid the children of our master" he settled a rocket launcher on his shoulder.

"You actually brought that thing?" Talon asked skeptically.

"Yep" he took aim at Ichiro, "No man except our Emperor can be with Ahsoka."

Before he could fire a large creature flew past and the gust of wind knocked the launcher down the hill.

"My baby" the General ran down the hill while Talon watched the creature pick up Ahsoka with its feet.

"You might want to see this" she called after him.

**(BELOW)**

Ahsoka dodged the tree Katalina threw at her, but as she went to attack a large clawed foot grabbed her and the creature flew towards a large dark tower.

"Ahsoka!" Ichiro cried

"Babes!" Prototype shouted.

"Stand down" Markala ordered his siblings.

"No!" Marrissa dived at Arella.

A shockwave of energy blasted everyone. They were all frozen in place except for Ventrika.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Rowan said.

"My ability" she told Ichiro and his sisters, "I can paralyze all life-forms but myself. Now we are going to talk about this." She released Rowan, Markala, Roarik and Katalina.

"We are friends." Rowan quickly explained to her brother and sister, "And these guys will help us to get Ahsoka back."

"Excuse me?" Markala turned to her.

"You owe me for healing you." She grinned, "And after reading the 'Warrior's Code of Conduct' you are bound by your honour to repay me. Now you can either help us get Ahsoka back, or you can let me pet you in front of everyone." Her smile grew wider as she watched him turn red.

"You are beautiful when you're manipulating people" he finally spoke, "Okay I'll help you but I can't speak for the rest of my family though."

"I shall fight till death" Roarik saluted

"We got your back" Katalina nodded.

"For Ahsoka!" Prototype punched the air.

Ventrika released the others and everyone turned to Scar and Marrissa.

"Are you guys in?" Arella raised her eyebrows.

Scar looked at Marrissa for orders. Her face was blank as she looked around at everyone.

"I guess I could wait till we rescue her, then I'll kill you." She agreed.

"Charge!" the group ran towards the Son's Tower.

"I got it" General Herbison carried the rocket launcher back up the hill, "Where are they?"

Talon pointed at the group already fading into the distance. She ignored the curses of the General as he dropped the launcher. When a fresh wave of swears erupted since the bazooka landed on his foot she pushed him over and he rolled down the hill. "Get the ship started" she called after him as she walked down the hill.

**(SON'S TOWER)**

Ahsoka opened her eyes. In the dark gloomy cell she watched as a figure approached her. It was Ichiro.

"Am I glad to see you" Ahsoka grinned.

Ichiro just stared at her; a sneer grew across his face.

"What?" Ahsoka frowned.

"You honestly thought I loved you" Ichiro sniggered, "As if, I only pretended to like you so we could get out of this dimension. It's a wreck I guess you Jedi failed miserably."

"But" Ahsoka stammered, "I thought…"

Ichiro slapped her across the face, "You caused those cats to hunt us down. My sisters got hurt because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Ahsoka felt shocked that Ichiro hit her, but part of her knew it was true. She had caused the cat kids to chase after them.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Too late" Ichiro turned and walked away.

"Ichiro wait please don't go" Ahsoka begged as she tried to get him but he pushed her off and she fell to the ground again. "Please don't leave me alone." Ahsoka whispered, she was on her knees and hands and she felt tears forming on her face.

After a moment a pair of red eyes appeared. The glowing red eyes shone through the shadows, growing larger as the owner of them stared into her very soul. Images of Markoneous laughing, the Jedi Temple and those bodies burning, her friends being cut down one by one. Voices in her head told her that no-one would ever love her, she was alone, her failure to stop the Forever Empire was why the galaxy was in ruins.

"It's all my fault" Ahsoka broke down in tears. She didn't notice the figure bend its head over her neck and she didn't feel the bite.

**(SON'S TOWER)**

"So that was the Son?" Ichiro asked as they arrived at the bottom of the tower.

"Yep" Katalina nodded, "The body of the Dark Side."

"I thought that would be you." Arella smirked at Marrissa.

"Don't push me" she warned.

"What does he want with Ahsoka?" Rowan asked.

"Honestly we don't know, but whatever he wants it can't be good" Markala said.

As they entered the tower the Son descended down to meet them.

"Greetings and welcome to my home, how may I assist you?" the Son said as he greeted the kids.

"Where is Ahsoka?" Ichiro demanded.

"Why she's nice and safe at the top of the tower" the Son smiled creepily, "By all means go and see her."

"We'll deal with this jerk" Scar told Ichiro, "You go save the damsel in distress."

"More likely it's you who will need saving" the Son directed at Ichiro as he quickly told his sisters to be careful.

"In the name of the Sekmotian Warrior's Code" Markala's body glowed red, "For kidnapping, for holding a hostage, for interrupting a fight between warriors and for ill-treating a lady I shall show you no mercy at the hands of my blade."

Marrissa lifted her hand and a sword with a blade of green fire appeared, she tossed it to Markala as he and his siblings took up fighting stances.

"Is he always that dramatic?" Rowan whispered to Ventrika.

"He is a warrior, a leader. He gives motivational speeches before fights to raise morale." She answered.

"Rowan you two better stay back, I'll help them but only if they need my help" Arella said.

"But why don't we help them too?" Rowan asked.

"I can sense his power and believe me it's not good. I just want to see what he can do before we fight agree?" Arella said as she turned her head to her sister.

"Okay" Rowan said agreeing with her sister.

"Any last words?" Markala pointed the blade at the Son.

"Are you done?" he smirked.

"Attack!" Marrissa led the charge.

**(OUTSIDE THE TOWER)**

Ichiro climbed the tower till he finally made it to the top. He looked around and couldn't see where Ahsoka was, but he could sense he was close. He walked over till he arrived to what appeared to be a courtyard. Ichiro looked around till he spotted someone on top of a ridge near a tree. Ichiro could sense it was Ahsoka which made Ichiro happy that he found her. Ahsoka was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and had her eyes close.

"Ahsoka oh man am I glad to see you. Come on we got to go" Ichiro said happy to have found Ahsoka.

Ahsoka didn't say anything for a moment till she responded a few seconds later. "How dare you show yourself here" Ahsoka said coldly as she stood up and turned around. She opened her eyes revealing not her blue eyes but yellow eyes and her skin looked pale. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Um I'm here to rescue you" Ichiro said a bit surprised by Ahsoka's comment and saw her new appearance which had him worried. "Ahsoka what happened to you and what is up with your eyes? What did he do to you?"

"Why do you care? You never cared about me all you care about is yourself. You and your pathetic sisters never cared about me" Ahsoka said as she continued insulting Ichiro coldly.

"Ahsoka I care about you I-I like you a lot" Ichiro said as he tried to get through to Ahsoka.

"Liar you don't like me, you tried to take advantage of me after I lost everything. I lost my home, friends, everything important to me all thanks to Markoneous and those brats of his. I don't love you I hate you" Ahsoka said.

"But the kiss you kissed me on the ship you kissed me and-" "You idiot I did that because I felt bad for you, I don't love you and I know you don't love me either. How could anybody like me? I'm the last of the Jedi and probably the last Togruta in the galaxy, no one will ever want me, no one" Ahsoka said interrupting Ichiro.

"Ahsoka please listen to me _I _like you and I don't care what you look like. I-" "Shut up I don't need you and now you're going to die" Ahsoka said interrupting Ichiro again and took out her two lightsabers. She jumped off the ridge and tried to cut Ichiro. But Ichiro dodged the attack and continued dodging Ahsoka's attacks.

**(INSIDE)**

The Son changed into his monster form and roared. Ventrika shrank away from him but the others pressed their attack. Roarik's claws ignited and he swung at the chest of the beast. An invisible Force attack pushed him back. Scar jumped onto the creature's back and stabbed it. With a hiss it shook until his claws slid out of its flesh and he jumped away. Markala's sword cut a chunk out of its wing and it used its head to hit him away. The beast changed back into the Son and fired Force lightning at Markala but a blast of energy from Prototype's cannon intercepted it. Katalina threw chunks of rock at the Son who used the Force to break them. Arella and Rowan fired their own energy attacks and the Son retreated further into the tower to regroup.

"Numbers usually always win" Marrissa smirked as they advanced after their foe.

"Don't underestimate him and be on your guard. We may have the number advantage but that doesn't mean we should lower our guard down on him" Arella said.

"I agree look sharp and watch out for anything he might throw at us" Markala said agreeing with Arella.

**(TOP OF TOWER)**

Ichiro continued dodging Ahsoka's attacks which wasn't easy. Ahsoka was fast, making it almost impossible for Ichiro to keep himself from getting killed. He had some small burn cuts to his cheeks, arms, and some on his legs but they were nothing. At least not what Ahsoka was saying to him.

"You're so pathetic, hold still so I can kill you" Ahsoka said as she tried bringing her blades together in a scissors form. Ichiro jumped out of the way and did some back flips before he was far away from Ahsoka. "What's the matter Ichiro afraid to fight me? And you said you were going to protect me. Where was my knight in shining armor when I was kidnapped? Where were you when the Son imprisoned me? And where were you when I needed you?"

"Ahsoka please I don't want to fight you, I care about you don't do-" Ichiro ducked as Ahsoka threw a boulder at him. Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and used the Force to throw some boulders at Ichiro who dodged them all. Ahsoka threw a bigger one and Ichiro didn't dodge it he caught it and lifted it up with ease. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"You have just proven my point. You think I need saving because your sooo strong and I'm sooo weak" Ahsoka said still insulting Ichiro. "I don't need saving and I don't need you or anyone else. I am glad the Son turned me evil, I can see why the Sith are so powerful, it's because of all this powers no rules which is fine with me."

Ichiro tossed the boulder aside and replied. "Ahsoka this isn't you, you told me the Sith were evil and hurt people. You don't hurt people you help them. You helped my sisters, me, and that nice senator back on Coruscant. Please let me help you" Ichiro said as he tried again to get through to Ahsoka but wasn't buying it.

"No more lies I don't want to hear anymore of your lies" Ahsoka said as she activated her lightsabers again and charged at Ichiro.

**(INSIDE)**

"Burn through the souls of the damned. The blood of the evil runs in the water." Marrissa chanted to herself as the group edged cautiously into another chamber.

"Please shut up" Arella muttered, "Little miss dark side, I'm surprised you haven't teamed up with this guy."

Marrissa turned to her and black fire ignited around her hands. Marrissa's skin turned a dark purple and red lines formed strange symbols on her body.

"In this place the power of evil is stronger" her tongue was forked like a snake and she was hissing, "Don't tempt me to switch sides."

Markala and the others just stared at her for a moment till she calmed down.

"My apologies" she muttered to Scar who looked scared of her. She changed back into her normal form and took point.

"Freaky, but the tongue thing was cool" Rowan commented to Ventrika who nodded in agreement.

"Back for more?" the Son floated down to land in front of them.

"Bring it on" Marrissa beckoned.

"Tell me, do you know what your father was like?" the Son asked, "Do you know what sort of a man he really was?"

"Shut up" Prototype ordered.

"He was a great man" Marrissa smirked, "We are the embodiment of a perfect being, which is hard to come by."

"But Ahsoka said…" Arella and Rowan gazed at each other.

Black smoke filled the room and the cat kids froze. "Behold the man, the monster who committed hundreds of acts of genocide, the creator of the Forever Empire the evil that destroyed a galaxy."

"You lie" Markala whispered as he sank to his knees.

"Stop it!" Prototype fired missiles at the Son but they turned around and exploded into Prototype.

Arella and Rowan watched as the cat kids sank to the floor, Ventrika was crying and Roarik was pounding the ground.

"Ventrika, Markala!" Rowan yelled as she ran to her friends.

"What are you doing to them?" Arella said.

"I'm only showing them what kind of man their father was and what a murder he was" the Son said.

"Leave them alone if you want a fight then we'll give you one" Rowan said as both her sister and her hands began to glow black.

"Oh don't worry because you're next" the Son advanced on Arella and Rowan.

**(BACK UP THE STAIRS)**

Ichiro was losing time and energy. He was using much of his energy trying to dodge Ahsoka's attacks and trying to gain some distance between the two so he could talk to her. But everytime he did she charged at him not giving him a chance to talk. Ichiro knew he had to do something and he knew if he didn't soon he could lose Ahsoka forever. Ichiro then remembered something his dad would do when Ichiro's mom got mad at him. Ichiro remembered seeing his dad talk to his mom and how he was able to calm her down. He set her down and hugged her before telling her how sorry he was and hope she would forgive him. It worked but in Ichiro's mind would it work with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka charged at Ichiro again only Ichiro dodged her attacks. Ichiro saw an opening and took it. He grabbed Ahsoka's right wrist and twirled behind her then quickly grabbed her left wrist. He gently tightened his grip on the wrists causing her to drop her lightsabers. Ichiro then let go of her wrist and held her in a hug from behind. He had his arms around her arms to keep them from hitting his head.

"Let me go now!" Ahsoka shouted as she struggled to break free of Ichiro's grip.

"No, not until you listen to me please" Ichiro said as he kept his grip on Ahsoka but not enough to hurt her.

"I said I don't want to hear anymore of your lies now let me go now!" Ahsoka said refusing to listen to Ichiro as she struggled to get out.

"Please listen, give me a minute or two to tell you what I have to say. Afterwards I'll let you go and you can do what you want to me then" Ichiro said as Ahsoka finally calmed down a bit.

"Two minutes and then I will kill you" Ahsoka said.

"Fine…okay Ahsoka I-I love you. I know realize what I have been feeling since the moment I met you is love" Ichiro said which had Ahsoka surprised by what he said. "I know you think I'm lying but I'm not it's the truth, I fell in love with you the moment we met. I don't care what you look like or how different you are. You're the most beautiful person I have ever met."

Ichiro could sense Ahsoka was now more calmed and was listening to everything Ichiro was saying to her. Ichiro knew he had to continue in order to save her. Ichiro released her and turned her over so they can face each other face to face. "You're not a freak Ahsoka you're beautiful both inside and out. I love your beautiful blue eyes and I love how strong you are when you need to be. I love how free spirited you can be, like on Kashyyyk when you pushed me off the cliff remember?"

Ahsoka smiled for the first time since they fought and nodded. She did remember that and how she also began to form feelings for Ichiro when they were inches from each other. "I don't know what the Son did to make you hate me or if it was something I did to hurt you like this. But if I did hurt you then…I'm sorry Ahsoka I really and I'm sorry for not being there to save you in time" Ichiro said as he kissed her on the forehead. "I only hope I'm not too late to save you now. I'm here Ahsoka and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you again."

Ichiro soon released Ahsoka and walked backwards from her so she can think of what he said. "I'm done and if you still want to kill me then I won't stop you. If you do kill me know that I love you and will always love you."

Ahsoka was now conflicted, a part of her told her he was lying and to kill him now. But another part of her told her not to and that everything he said was the truth. Ahsoka didn't know what to do; her head soon started to hurt as she fell on her knees and had her hands on her head. "Ichiro I-I don't know what to do. Something in my head is telling me you're lying, but something in my heart is telling me you're telling the truth. I-I don't know which to listen to."

Ichiro walked towards Ahsoka and kneeled down to face her. He gently had his hand go under her chin and lift her head to face him. Ichiro could see Ahsoka was forming some tears and he could sense her pain. Ichiro wiped some of her tears that did fall off her face and pulled her in for a hug. "My mom always told me to listen to your heart and it will tell you what you want to hear. Trust me the heart never lies" Ichiro said as Ahsoka closed her eyes and returned the hug.

**(INSIDE)**

"What is this?" the Son turned away from Rowan and Arella, "I feel I'm losing control" he turned into his demon form and flew away.

"Well that was a stroke of luck" Arella nodded appreciatively.

"Yeah, but he was flying up towards the top, where Ichiro and Ahsoka are" Rowan looked nervously at her twin.

"Hurry let's heal the others and let's get to Ichiro and Ahsoka before that monster hurts them both" Arella said as both sisters went to work on healing the cat kids.

**(TOP OF TOWER) **

Ichiro continued hugging Ahsoka till Ahsoka decided to break the hug. She looked into Ichiro's eyes and he saw that her eyes were halfway turning back to blue. Ichiro knew it was working and hoped Ahsoka would turn back to normal soon. He soon saw Ahsoka was looking at him and he was as well. They soon began to lean forward and their lips were inches away from each other till Ichiro felt an invisible force pull him away from Ahsoka and threw him across from her.

Ichiro and Ahsoka looked up and saw the Son up on the ledge where Ahsoka was earlier and he didn't look happy. "I told you to kill the boy not to kiss him. Now kill him!" The son ordered.

Ahsoka felt her head hurt again as her hands grabbed her lightsabers and activated them. She faced Ichiro as her eyes turned back yellow. _No! I won't lose her again!_ Ichiro thought as he stood up and decided to try to break her free again. "Ahsoka don't listen to him fight him I know you can do it. You're stronger than him, I know it please fight it."

"Silence boy! Now then child kill him now!" The Son said as he ordered Ahsoka to kill Ichiro. But Ahsoka was still conflicted on what to do. She knew apart of her wanted to kill Ichiro but the other refused to listen. The Son knew the girl was useless to him so he decided to do something about it. "Very well if you won't kill him then I will have to kill him myself."

The Son shot off Force lighting at Ichiro who dodged it. The Son used the force to grab Ichiro and threw him on the ground hard. He lifted him up and threw him to the ground hard over and over again. The Son then landed near Ichiro and grabbed him. He then threw Ichiro almost over the tower. Ichiro grabbed the edge before falling. The Son walked towards to Ichiro while Ahsoka stood there watching as Ichiro was getting hurt. A part of her liked what the Son was doing, but another part of her hated it and wanted to help.

The Son appeared over Ichiro and stepped on his hands. He had his foot on Ichiro's hands and was grinding on them. "You are pathetic, I gave you a chance to join me but you refused and now you have lost." The Son took his feet off Ichiro's hands and grabbed him by his neck and then threw him back to the middle of the courtyard near Ahsoka. Ichiro struggled to get up, but the Son lifted him up using the Force and brought him close to him. "I will give you one more chance to join me. If you do I will spare your life and let you be with your girl who I promise I won't hurt."

Ichiro started at the Son angrily. He knew the Son was lying and knew he would hurt Ahsoka in order to control him. "Well what do you say?" The Son asked as he brought Ichiro close to him. Ichiro then spat in the Son's face and as the Son lost his focus on the force. Ichiro head-butted him in the gut, then delivered an uppercut, elbowed him in the gut, a forearm uppercut, and then used both his palms to push the Son towards the wall.

Ahsoka was amazed by what she saw. She didn't know Ichiro had any energy left and was surprised at how he was able to overpower the Son so quickly. Ichiro charged at the Son who used the Force in time to choke Ichiro and lift him in mid-air. "You little brat I gave you a chance to live and you do this to me" the Son said angry that Ichiro spat in his face and beat on him. "Well now you will die." The Son squeezed on Ichiro's neck killing him which made Ahsoka mad. The voice in her mind was telling her not to do anything dumb but it was getting weaker and the voice in her heart was telling her to save Ichiro.

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers and charged at the Son who sensed Ahsoka coming towards him. He released Ichiro and grabbed her lightsabers and lifted her up then he threw her. Ahsoka got up and saw the Son throwing her lightsaber shoto away but kept the other one. "You are willing to protect the one who hurt you? Who doesn't love you?"

"Ichiro never hurt me, you did and he does love me. Unlike you he will love me no matter what, but you…I doubt anyone would love a monster like you" Ahsoka said with a smirk on her face.

The Son was mad now, not only was he getting embarrassed by two children, but two children weaker than him. "If that is your choice then DIE!" The Son shouted as he activated Ahsoka's green lightsaber and threw it towards her.

Ahsoka couldn't move and closed her eyes waiting for her lightsaber to hit her. As it was close to her she heard it hit something and heard a groan. She opened her eyes and as they grew wide from shock when she saw the lightsaber hit Ichiro in the shoulder. Ichiro fell backwards but Ahsoka caught him and gently set him down. She removed her lightsaber from him and held Ichiro close to her. "Ichiro why? Why did you do that?"

"Because I told you before…I love you Ahsoka…I would do anything for you…even if that means taking a bullet or in this case…a lightsaber" Ichiro said as he smiled at Ahsoka. He saw Ahsoka's eyes were now back to being blue and her skin was no longer pale but back to her orange color. Ichiro saw this so he gently lifted his other hand and stroked her cheek softly. "I'm glad to see you're back…I missed those beautiful blue eyes."

Ahsoka smiled and was happy to feel good again. She closed her eyes and allowed Ichiro to stroke her cheek. "I love you Ahsoka" Ichiro said to Ahsoka who opened her eyes and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Ichiro returned the kiss and they kept kissing for a minute till Ahsoka broke the kiss. "I-I love you too Ichiro and thank you for saving me."

"For you anything" Ichiro smiled as Ahsoka smiled back too till they heard someone clapping. They turned over and saw the Son clapping at them. "Touching, very touching indeed. I am happy for you two. Love is indeed a strong emption, one that makes one very strong. But hatred and anger well that is a greater emotion don't you agree Ahsoka?" The Son said in a mocking tone.

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber and activated it. "You touch Ichiro and I will kill you" Ahsoka said in a threatening tone.

The Son used the Force to grab Ahsoka's lightsaber and he threw it along with the other one over the tower. "Now now there is no need for those primitive things and I'll tell you what. Join me and I will spare his life."

"Never, I won't let you use me again to hurt someone I love" Ahsoka said refusing to join the Son again.

"If you two won't join me then you will die" the Son said as he began to charge up his Force lighting. Ahsoka covered Ichiro who held on to Ahsoka both thinking they were going to die.

"Now goodbye you brats."

Before the Son could launched his Force lighting he felt someone tap on his shoulder. The Son turned his head and was punched in the face hard, then he was punched in the gut, before the person kicked him from the back of his head sending him towards his throne room.

Ahsoka and Ichiro looked up and saw who punched the Son. The man appeared in his 30's. He was wearing black jeans, sleeveless white shirt, black jacket, boots, and gloves. He had short black hair and white eyes.

"Ichiro who is that?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's my d-dad" Ichiro said as he saw his dad Isamu Ishida appear.

"I don't know who you are but if you want to mess with my kid. You're going to have to go through me first." Isamu grinned.

"And me" Katalia stepped beside Isamu.

**O.O Meet the parents, okay personally I think the Son is probably tired after all this fighting and now he has the parents of the kids he beat up to deal with. We hope you enjoy, now be nice and press that review button. See you next time readers**


	8. The End Part 2

**Well I don't know about you but I am loving this story. It brings together two long lasting series. Teen Reaper created and controlled by my good friend alienvspredator5 and the Forever Empire series masterminded by me.**

**Katalia, Marrissa, Roarik, Ventrika, Katalina, Markala, Guardian and Prototype are my creations.**

**Isamu, Ichiro, Arella, Rowan are the creations of alienvspredator5.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 8

Isamu helped his son Ichiro up and wiped some of the dust off of his clothes. "You okay son?" Isamu asked as he checked on his sons wound to make sure it wasn't too serious.

"I'm fine dad, how did you get here? And how did you find us?" Ichiro asked a bit surprise to see his dad.

"Your mom used the same spell book your sister, who I assume was Rowan, used to send me here. Then I had some help from my cat lady friend Katalia back there" Isamu said as he pointed to Katalia who was standing behind him.

"Katalia is that really you?" Ahsoka asked, surprised to see Katalia again.

"Yep it's been years since we saw each other Ahsoka, I'm glad to see you again it's been way too long" Katalia said as she greeted Ahsoka.

"Years? But we just saw each other a few days ago" Ahsoka said confused by what Katalia said.

"Oh you mean my past self. No I'm the future Katalia, from sixteen years into the future. I came here because my kids teleported into this time so I'm here to get them back" Katalia explained.

"Oh you're Ahsoka then?" Isamu said as Ahsoka nodded. Isamu approached her as he smiled and extended his hand. "Well it's finally nice to meet you. I heard you've been helping my kids and showing them around the galaxy. Thank you I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Oh um no trouble at all Mr. Ishida sir" Ahsoka said as she shook Isamu's hand.

"Please call me Isamu, and I'm glad to hear there has been no trouble" Isamu said as they finished shaking each other's hand before turning to where the Son was punched through. "So mind telling me what's the situation Ichiro?"

"Right well the guy you just punched his name is the Son. He's supposed to be a Force wielder and he's very strong too" Ichiro said as he told his dad the situation.

"He also can transform into a gargoyle like monster and can turn into other things even people" Ahsoka said as she assumed the Son turned into Ichiro so he could turn her to the dark side. "He's manipulative and is very dangerous for one person to beat. It's going to take all of us to beat him."

"I have heard of the Son he is very powerful and _is_ someone we shouldn't underestimate" Katalia said as she agreed with Ahsoka.

"Hmmmm he does sound very dangerous…this sounds like this is going to be a lot of fun, but I think I can take him on my own" Isamu said as he began to do some stretches.

"Wait what? You want to fight him alone?" Ahsoka said surprised to hear Isamu wanted to fight the Son alone.

"Sure it's been years since I fought someone strong and I've been waiting for years to fight someone who can take me to my limit again" Isamu said as he stretched his arms.

"Mr. Ishi..I mean Isamu sir you don't know what we're dealing with here. Trust me he's too powerful for you to beat. We need to fight him together in order to beat-" Ichiro placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder interrupting her. "Ahsoka trust me my dad is the strongest in our world heck in the entire galaxy. He can handle this fight I know it, trust him."

"Ichiro I know you think your dad can handle this but I don't think he can beat him. I mean he does look a little ol-" Ichiro covered Ahsoka's mouth to keep her from finishing her sentence.

"I'm sorry what was that you were going to say little lady?" Isamu asked who seemed to know what Ahsoka was going to say.

"Nothing dad she just thinks you're not as young as you used to be" Ichiro said as he tried to come up with a lie so Ahsoka doesn't get hurt.

"I may not be as young as I used to be but that doesn't mean I am weak. I have faced strong opponents in the past who each took me to my limit and nearly killed me in our fights" Isamu said as he remembered all of his past fights. "Each one of those fights made me stronger and it was because of those fights that helped me get to the level where I can protect everyone close to me" Isamu said as he looked to his son who smiled as he knew what his dad was talking about. "Now I have a job to do and that's to bring my kids back safe and sound. That and also to help you bring your kids back to your home safe and sound too." Isamu turned to Katalia who nodded.

"I see why Raven married you, you are a good man Isamu and if you don't mind can I join in on the fight too? He hurt my kids and I want to make him pay" Katalia said as she extended her claws.

"Sure I don't mind, but first could you get my kid and his girlfriend to the others? I'll warm up the Son for you" Isamu said.

"Sure just don't kill him too early I still want a piece of him" Katalia said.

"Isamu sir are you sure you can beat him? I can help you if you want?" Ahsoka said who wanted to help Isamu out.

Isamu walked over to Ahsoka and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks kid but I can handle this. Just do me a favor and protect my kids till I come back okay?"

"Okay and may the Force be with you" Ahsoka said.

"I take it that's how you Jedi say 'good luck' right? Very well then no worries I got this" Isamu said as he continued doing some stretches before his fight.

"Dad be careful and kick his butt" Ichiro said as he also wished his dad luck.

"No problem now get going" Isamu said as Katalia lifted Ichiro up in a bridal style and carried him down the tower with Ahsoka right behind him.

Isamu turned back to where he punched the Son and could sense the Son was still there waiting for him. Isamu grabbed the small item Guardian had given him just after they arrived on Mortis and told him it would give him great power to defeat the Son. '_Well Guardian so far you haven't done me any wrong. So here goes nothing.' _Isamu thought as he activated the item and soon he was engulfed in a bright light. When Isamu opened his eyes he was in his soul reaper outfit. He was wearing his black kimono with a white shirt underneath the kimono, along with black kimono pants, and black gloves. However two things were different about his new outfit was his wooden sandals were replaced with black boots and he had no sleeves.

"Huh I don't remember wearing these boots and I thought I had sleeves. Still it doesn't look bad I like the new boots and I think not wearing sleeves is better" Isamu said as he admired his new look till he sensed someone coming his way. He looked over and saw the Son coming out of the hole he was thrown in.

"Attacking someone from behind isn't a nice to do. Especially against someone like me" the Son said as he wiped some of the dirt off his clothes and arms.

"You mean someone who is a coward and uses other people to hurt others or to try to kill someone they love. Then your right I should have probably used my sword to cut your head off instead" Isamu said as he had his hand on his sword's hilt.

"I can sense you are indeed a powerful being, different from the boy but somewhat the same. Is he someone close to you?" the Son asked who didn't seem worried.

"He's my son and I don't like it that you used someone he loves against him like that. If you want a fight then here I am" Isamu said as he had a serious look on his face.

"Ah so you're the father then. Well I do apologize but your son didn't give me much choice. See when he came here I wanted him to join me but he refused. I thought taking his girlfriend would get him to join me, but he refused once again so I took matters into my own hands" the Son smirked

"You mean you manipulated the girl he loves and tried to have her kill him. See pal where I come from that's a coward's move, one I'm not surprise you would use. Manipulating a girl's emotion like that and turning her on someone she loves. That's low pal very low" Isamu said who took out his sword and aimed it at the Son. "I'm going to give you this one chance surrender and leave or else."

The Son stood there staring at Isamu before he burst into laughter. "You are a fool, it should be you who should surrender and should be joining me. Because if you don't then I will have no choice but to kill you."

"If I had a nickel for everyone person who told me he or she was going to kill me then I would be rich. Huh come to think of it I should be rich because its stiffs like you who have tried to kill me. And I guess what the way I see it your just a kid whose too gutless to fight his own battles."

The Son twitched but then launched Force lighting at Isamu hitting him and sending him over the edge of his tower causing him to fall. The Son seemed pleased with himself as he walked over to the ledge to see where Isamu fell. But when he looked over he saw no one there on the ground.

"Looking for me?" the Son turned around and saw Isamu sitting on a boulder and had his arms crossed. "You proved me right you are a gutless coward. But don't worry if it makes you feel better I let my guard down on purpose."

"Why?" the Son asked.

"Because I wanted to see how strong you are and I have to say I'm a bit disappointed" Isamu said as he got off the boulder and was now across from the Son. "You held back, in this fight you really shouldn't because if you do then this fight won't last too long."

"You really think you can beat me boy? I have lived for a thousand years and I have surpassed my father. What makes you think you can beat me boy?" the Son said.

"One I ain't a kid, two I may not know how strong my father was but I know I have surpassed him, my master, and his former apprentice. And three I don't hold back" Isamu said as he unleashed his spiritual energy which caused the entire area around both fighters to shake, Isamu's powers also caused the gravity to get harder for the Son to handle, and the air became dense.

The Son struggled to get up, as he got on his feet he looked up at Isamu whose sword and eyes were glowing white. "What…are…you?" the Son struggled to say.

"I'm a soul reaper and this is my zanpakuto. _Howl Shiroi ōkami (white wolf)!"_ Isamu shouted as his sword transformed into a big knife shape fang without a hilt. The Son was surprised by what he saw as he soon was able to move and could sense Isamu's power. Isamu opened his eyes which were glowing white. "Prepare yourself pal because this is where the real fight begins."

**(BELOW)**

"Ichiro!" Rowan ran forward as he, Ahsoka and Katalia arrived at the base of the tower. She pulled him into a rib breaking hug as Katalia set him down.

"Rowan…can't….breath" Ichiro gasped.

"Ooooh another big kitty" Rowan turned to Katalia as she released her hug on Ichiro who was supported to Ahsoka over to a rock to sit down.

"Hi, I'm Katalia" she introduced herself.

"I'm Rowan nice to meet you" she nodded politely.

Katalia nodded and looked over at her kids who were healed by Arella. "If you will excuse me for a moment I have to speak to my kids." Katalia strode over to her children.

Arella walked over to Ichiro and began to heal his wounds from fighting the Son. "Sheesh we leave you alone for a few minutes and you come back wounded. Unbelievable you're lucky mom isn't here, if she was she would heal your wounds then kill you for nearly getting killed."

"Well it was either I got wounded or let Ahsoka get killed" Ichiro said as he turned over to Ahsoka and held her hand. "And I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Thank you Ichiro" Ahsoka said as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Arella how are the others?"

Arella sighed and knew that question was eventually going to pop up. "Physically they are all right, but mentally I'm not sure. The Son hurt them with what he showed them, I only hope that their mother can help them."

"Me too, I don't want Ventrika to be sad anymore" Rowan said as she joined her siblings.

"We'll be okay I'm glad you guys are okay" Markala walked over towards the others. "From what I have seen the chances are slim that the Son will win. Besides the fact he is tired from fighting all of us your father is a powerful being." He nodded his head to Ichiro, "And I want a rematch when this is over."

"No problem I wouldn't mind fighting against you as well" Ichiro replied, he wanted to fight Markala.

"Can I trust you to behave while I go help Isamu?" Katalia frowned

"Yes mother" Marrissa bowed slightly.

Katalia started jumped up the surface of the tower.

"Do you really think dad will be okay?" Rowan asked Arella and Ichiro.

"He'll be fine; dad has never faced a bad guy he couldn't beat. He'll beat that freak the Son…and just in case we should move away from the tower" Arella said.

"I agree knowing dad he might cause this whole tower to get destroyed" Ichiro said as Arella finished healing him. Ahsoka still helped him move since he was still a bit sore.

**(ABOVE)**

Isamu and the Son were fighting up on his tower where the son used the Force to try and hurt Isamu. But Isamu used his speed to keep the Son from locking on to Isamu. Isamu decided not to use his sword at least not yet till he needed to. The Son launched Force lighting but Isamu saw it and dodged it then he disappeared again. The Son looked around trying to find Isamu but he couldn't sense him or see him.

"You coward fight me now!" the Son demanded as he backed up a bit he felt someone behind him.

"You know I'm kind of disappointed that you have allowed the darkness to control you and have wasted your great gift by hurting others" Isamu said as both the Son and he were back to back. "You can do all of these great things but instead you waste your talent on hurting people. See pal the reason my kid doesn't join you is because he uses his gift for good, he helps people and doesn't ask anything in return for using his gift. If you learn to do that then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I am trying to help people, if I was set free long ago then I would have stopped Markoneous and saved the galaxy from evil" the Son said as he clutched his fist tightly.

"Hmmmm I would believe you except I have learned long ago when people are lying and buddy your pretty much talking bull-" Isamu ducked as the Son tried to punch him. Isamu then punched the Son in the gut hard knocking the air out of him. He then delivered a strong upper cut punch sending the Son high into the sky. Isamu used his flash step to appear in the sky and then brought both his hands together into and when the Son came close Isamu used both hands to punch the Son back to his tower sending him through the ground.

Isamu descended slowly to the ground towards the hole where the Son went through. Isamu looked into the hole and saw nothing but darkness. "Hello you still there? Are you still alive?" Isamu asked as he tried to sense if the Son was alive or not. "Huh maybe I overdid it a bit."

Suddenly he heard a rumbling and the Son appeared. And he didn't look happy. The Son was panting a bit and was bleeding as there was blood on his lips. The Son looked down on Isamu with an angry look on his face. '_I never thought there would be someone out in this galaxy stronger than me. How can this be possible? I have never heard of a soul reaper before. I must find out what he is soon.'_ The Son thought as he tried to think of a way to beat Isamu.

"Hey look I'm going to give you another chance to surrender. I don't like killing people and it's obvious you are a strong opponent but you can't beat me give it up" Isamu said as he tried to give the Son another chance to surrender.

The Son was now even madder that someone was telling him to surrender. Someone who he didn't or ever wanted to consider being his equal. "I will not give up not to anyone especially you."

Isamu sighed and knew this was going to be tougher than he thought. "Okay but don't blame me when I beat you down again" Isamu said as he got ready to make his next move.

The Son used the Force to lift several boulders. He threw them at Isamu who dodged them. But when he did the Son appeared in front of Isamu. Isamu tried to punch him but the Son threw some dirt in his eyes. Isamu was blinded by the dirt which gave the Son the chance to hit him with Force lighting on the gut. Isamu was flown towards the ledge but he was able to stop himself. The Son kicked Isamu in the gut causing Isamu to hiss from the pain of the Force lighting that hit him leaving him a burned mark on his gut. The Son then threw Isamu to the ground and used the Force to lift him. He threw Isamu towards the ground hard and then towards walls just as hard. The Son continued this before throwing Isamu back on the ground. The Son lifted Isamu again with the Force choking him. Isamu tried to break free but the Son had a tight grip on his neck.

"You see, you may be powerful but you're no match for me. You're in my world human and you will learn your place soon enough" the Son said as he took Isamu's sword admiring it before using the force to bring him close so they were face to face. "Now then I'll give _you_ a chance to surrender and join me. Together we can make the galaxy better and bring peace to it."

Isamu just stared at the Son and spat at his face. "You can take your offer and shove it."

"How dare you I'm giving you a chance to live and you still refuse to join me? I have your weapon and there is no way for you to get out" the Son said as he tighten the grip on his neck a bit more.

"A warrior like me who has fought many enemies and foes in the past has learned many skills. One of them is if I don't have my weapon then I go with my backup" Isamu said as he tightened his fists.

"Oh really and what's that?" the Son said as he tighten his grip on Isamu's neck.

"This!" Isamu used both of his fists and punched the Son on both sides of his head. The Son lost his grip on Isamu allowing Isamu to get free.

The Son turned back to Isamu who was coughing and was trying to catch his breath. The Son grabbed Isamu's sword and charged at him. "You stupid-" the Son was kicked in the side of his face by Katalia who came just in time to help Isamu. The Son was kicked towards his tower again.

Katalia grabbed Isamu's sword and approached Isamu. Isamu looked up and saw Katalia holding his sword. "I think this belongs to you" Katalia said as she handed Isamu's sword back.

"Thanks" Isamu said as he took back his sword and Katalia helped him up.

"I can't believe you almost let that guy kill you with your own sword. That would have been a pathetic way to die" Katalia said.

"Maybe, but I knew you were nearby so I decided to wait for you to show up" Isamu said as he rubbed his neck.

"You knew I was here?" Katalia said surprised Isamu knew she was nearby watching the fight. "Well what would have happened if I had just let him try to kill you?"

"Nah I know you wouldn't, after all we're friends aren't we?" Isamu said as he just smiled at Katalia.

"I guess we are" Katalia said as they heard the Son coming out of the hole and he looked very mad.

"Okay then let me fight him first Isamu I have a score to settle with him after what he did to my kids" Katalia said as her claws extended and she showed off her fangs.

"Sure but if you need me I'll be here to help you" Isamu said as he decided to let Katalia fight the Son for a bit.

**(BELOW)**

Back below Rowan and Arella teleported the others away from the tower but just enough for them to still see the fight. The cat kids couldn't see the fight since it was too far for them to see it. So the twins used their powers to allow everyone to see the fight. Ichiro and Markala placed their hands on the girl's shoulders and everyone connected their hands on the other's shoulder to see the fight.

"Wow Katalia really is strong, I wonder if she is as strong as our mom" Rowan said as she saw Katalia fight the son.

"Our mother is the strongest there is no one who can beat her" Marrissa said.

"I don't know, maybe she might be able to handle fighting our mother. But our dad not even close" Arella said.

"Your father isn't even doing anything he's just sitting there doing nothing" Scar said as he saw Isamu sitting on a boulder.

"True, but our dad is just letting Katalia fight the Son because she said she wanted a piece of him. Our dad may not look like it but he is the strongest in our world…heck in the entire galaxy" Ichiro said.

"I doubt it he doesn't look so tough" Marrissa snorted

"There's an old saying, don't judge your opponent by the way they look Marrissa. He may not look like much but I can sense he is a strong opponent indeed" Markala said who could tell Isamu was strong.

"Our dad is just holding back his true power, earlier I sensed him winning against the Son till Katalia showed up. Right now he's just letting Katalia beat the Son a bit for what he did to you guys" Arella said.

"Oh yeah just wait for it and when it's our dads turn he'll show you guys his true powers" Ichiro said as he continued watching the fight.

"Ichiro can your dad really beat the Son?" Ahsoka whispered into Ichiro's ear.

"Oh yeah there hasn't been anyone who my dad couldn't beat he'll win…I know he will" Ichiro said as he believed his dad could win against the Son.

**(ABOVE)**

Isamu watched at Katalia was fighting against the Son. He was impressed on how strong Katalia was and how well she was doing against the Son. He only hoped she would be careful especially with the Son's dirty tricks.

Katalia charged at the Son, he countered by firing Force lightning at her. She held up her claws and the lightning bounced off them. As the Son stepped back and turned into his beast form Katalia pounced on him. Grabbing one of his wings she flipped into the air and onto his back. As the Son jerked about to try and dislodge her she sunk her nails into his neck and bit off one of his ears. The Son changed back into his human form and kicked Katalia away.

"You freak you bit my ear off!" his hand felt where it used to be.

"Cry me a river Vincent Van Gogh." Katalia ran forward for another attack.

"Katalia wait!" the Son changed into a young man with short black hair, dressed in his trademark suit.

Katalia stopped in her tracks, "Mark?" she whispered.

"Yes Katalia it's me" he smiled, "I'm glad to see you after all these years, hope the kids weren't too much of a problem."

Katalia's eyes narrowed and her nose twitched, "I smell a rat." She ran at 'Mark' who hastily backtracked.

"You wouldn't kill me would you?" he asked as she raised her claws.

In the moment she paused he swung his foot and there was a sickening crack as it collided with her thigh. She collapsed with a grunt and 'Mark' turned back into the Son and fired lightning at her.

The Son was about to kill Katalia when Isamu jumped in blocking the Son's Force lighting with his sword. The Son was surprised that Isamu's sword was not only able to repeal his Force lightning but it also didn't break from the attack.

"Surprised? I may not know much about the Force but I doubt it's not strong enough to break through my zanpakuto" Isamu said as he showed his sword didn't have a scratch on it.

"A zanpakuto? Interesting, you just keep surprising me in this fight don't you human" the Son said. "You're not from around here aren't you? If you were I'm sure I would be able to find out what a soul reaper is."

"You're right I'm not from around here, I'm just visiting" Isamu said as he turned from the Son to Katalia. Isamu kneeled down to check on her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine he just caught me off guard, that won't happen aga-ouch" Katalia held her leg where the Son broke it.

"Hold still I got this" Isamu used a kido spell to help heal Katalia's leg but just enough so it isn't broken. "There you should be able to walk but I recommend you don't fight for a while."

"I'll be fine I want payback for what he did to my children" Katalia said as she still felt a bit of pain on her leg.

Isamu held her up and had one arm under her arm to keep her from falling. "Katalia trust me I can handle this fight. In fact I'm going to end it right now just don't fight."

Katalia could tell Isamu didn't want to see her get hurt and knew she was in no condition to fight. "Fine just do me a favor…kick his ass for me."

"No problem" Isamu said as he used his flash step to show up a few feet away from the Son. "Once again you showed me why you are a gutless coward. Using someone Katalia loved against her, that's low and pathetic."

"In this galaxy you do what you must to win and survive. There is no such thing as honour or loyalty in this galaxy" the Son said who didn't seem to care what he did.

"You may think there isn't but I beg to differ. I have met some people in this galaxy who have showed me despite what has happened they haven't let that change who they are. You are blinded by the darkness that you have allowed to consume you that you don't see how there are people in the galaxy who knows about honour and loyalty" Isamu said who didn't believe all the people in the galaxy were as bad as the Son said there was.

"Believe what you want, it doesn't matter to me once I kill you and your little cat friend I will escape from here. With or without your children's help and bring the galaxy in peace my way" the Son said.

"I can't let you do that and it seems you left me with no choice. I didn't want to kill you but now I see letting you live is not an option. Your evil will hurt too many people and I can't let you do that" Isamu said as he raised his sword and aimed it at the son. "For everyone I care about and for the people of this galaxy I am going to kill you."

The Son began to laugh when Isamu said he was going to kill him. "You really think you can beat me human? Fool you have only caught me off guard when we first fought, this time I am ready for you."

"The last time I was holding back but now I am going to use my full power. Such a shame really I enjoyed fighting with you but now you left me with no choice but to end this" Isamu said confusing the Son. Isamu raised his sword up and soon the entire area began to shake again only this time much harder and the air became even denser than before.

The Son fell on one knee and began to sweat by how powerful Isamu's spiritual energy was. This was different than before and could see Isamu was more serious than before. Katalia looked on surprised as well and was having trouble standing when she felt Isamu's spiritual energy. She had never felt anything like this before and could see how Isamu was able to beat Talsein. _Amazing so this is the power Isamu used to beat Talsein, it's amazing heh you really found someone strong to be with huh Raven?_

The air and gravity soon came back to normal as Isamu disappeared and kicked the Son in the gut and then twirled around before elbowing the Son in the back of the head. The Son stumbled back a bit before Isamu swung his sword at him. The Son used a Force push but Isamu used his speed again this time behind the son. He swung his sword and cut the back of the son. The Son screamed in pain then turned around angrily at Isamu who had a serious look on his face. The Son used the Force to grab Isamu but Isamu wouldn't budge. The Son concentrated more on the Force but Isamu resisted and gathered his spiritual energy before unleashing it in an explosive wave sending the Son back causing him to fall on the floor.

The Son was now on his hands and knees shocked and surprised that this human was more powerful than he thought and he was losing to him. "How, how can he be stronger than me It's not possible. I am stronger than any being in this galaxy how can this pathetic human be beating me?"

"You still don't get it do you?" Isamu said as he appeared in front of the Son. "You think depending on darkness will help you be stronger. But you're wrong the darkness will not help you become a stronger person it will make you weaker and will not help you in a fight."

"You don't know anything human. Anger, hatred, fear, and sorrow help me become stronger and it helped me become more powerful than my father. And I shall prove it by killing you and her" the Son launched a Force lighting at Katalia who couldn't move out of the way. Isamu used his speed to block the attack. Isamu swung his sword and redirected the Force lightning away from Katalia and him. The Son was angry that Isamu blocked his attack again only this time he made it look like it was child's play.

"All right that's enough it's time to end this" Isamu said as he raised his sword again this time the sword and Isamu began to glow.

"You will not beat me now DIE!" the Son shouted as he launched his strongest Force lighting at Isamu. However the blast just bounced off Isamu like it was nothing. "What but how? What are you?"

"The name is Isamu Ishida and you're history _Shiroi kibatte (White fang)!"_ Isamu shouted as he launched a huge white wolf fang blast towards the Son. The Son tried to stop it but it was too strong and soon the Son was engulfed in the blast which exploded wiping out everything where the blast hit. The explosion also caused the tower to break apart before collapsing. The entire area soon was engulfed in a huge cloud of dusts and rubble as the top of the tower collapsed as well.

Floating over the wreckage was Isamu who was carrying Katalia in a bridal style. "Huh think I overdid it?" Isamu asked Katalia.

"A little…by the way before we land make sure the kids don't see us like this" Katalia asked who didn't seem to like being in Isamu's arms.

"No problem I would get in trouble with the kids if they saw this too" Isamu agreed

"Indeed" Katalia nodded as they descended.

Isamu set her down before they joined the kids.

Both sets of kids stared as they watched their parents approach, then with a cheer they rushed to embrace their loved ones. Ahsoka stood out watching Ichiro and his sisters give their father a hug. She looked over and saw Katalia also was embracing her children. She was happy for both families but was also sad since she knew she didn't have a family. Just then Rowan walked over and pulled Ahsoka in for a hug. Ahsoka was surprised by this but then Ichiro and Arella walked over and gave Ahsoka a hug too. Ahsoka soon felt happy and returned the hug to everyone else knowing her real family may be gone, but she now found a new family to be with.

"Awh" General Herbison wiped a tear from his eye as he and Talon watched the happy families. "And here was me thinking we would have to save their butts."

"And what would you do? Beg the Son for mercy in exchange for a few guns?" Talon slapped the back of his head, "Seriously why was I appointed to protect you again?"

"Because my dear, the Emperor trusted us to find a way to make sure the Forever Empire never stays dead. Despite the fact that our past Emperors have been defeated we cannot give up. Maybe an Empress this time," he zoomed in on Marrissa, "Since I am a human with no Force abilities it makes logical sense that you, as the stronger, protect the weaker, that's me."

Talon rolled her eyes and went back to watching the families.

**Awh such a sweet ending. There is still the epilogue so don't look so disappointed… you do look disappointed right? Anyway we hope you have enjoyed this story so far and yes there will be a sequel, please hold the applause. We will tell you all the details after the epilogue. Please review**


	9. Epilogue

**Katalia, Marrissa, Roarik, Ventrika, General Herbison, Katalina, Markala, Guardian and Prototype are my creations.**

**Isamu, Ichiro, Arella, Rowan are the creations of alienvspredator5.**

Epilogue

They gathered around the wreckage of the tower. For a moment they reflected on what had happened before the silence was broken by the sound of a ship and they looked to see Aurra's ship landing a little away from them.

"Wow dad I think you overdid it a bit" Arella said as she saw the wreckage of the tower.

"Huh I guess I did, but hey can't really blame me for this since it's been years since I fought someone and I guess the whole fight got me too excited to the point where I overdid it" Isamu tried to come up with an excuse.

"I think it was cool dad especially how you blasted the Son with that attack" Ichiro said who still seemed excited by what he saw his dad do.

"Thanks son" Isamu said as he saw Markala approaching Ahsoka.

"So our father was evil like Ahsoka said" Markala spoke to Ahsoka, "I apologise"

"You don't have to apologise" she smiled.

"In a way we do, you were right and we almost hurt all of you to get revenge on what you said Ahsoka. We were wrong and for that we apologise" Markala said.

At that moment a crimson portal appeared and Guardian emerged.

"Impressive Isamu Ishida, very impressive" he sounded pleased behind his mask.

"Thanks for the boost" Isamu nodded, "It came in handy and I like the new boots they feel great."

"I'm glad you like them, consider them a parting gift. Before we part ways there is something I need to show the children." Guardian raised a hand and images flashed in the cat kids and Ahsoka's heads. The tomb of Lucius, him being freed, Markoneous declaring his love for Katalia and imprisoning Lucius at the cost of his own life.

"What does…?" Katalina looked at her mother.

"Your father did all those terrible things for me" Katalia gazed into the distance, "Lucius was a powerful being who offered your father the power to be immortal. He accepted because he wanted me to have that power. As he was dying he transferred his remaining life-force into me and I became pregnant with you. He was giving me a new life." She smiled fondly at her kids as Ventrika hugged her.

"Huh that's different than how aunt Hikari told us babies come from" Rowan said.

"Wait it was Hikari who told you about where babies come from? You kids told me you found out when you read one of the books you found in the store" Isamu said as he crossed his arms and stared at his kids who were trying to act innocent.

"In my defence it…it was Arella" Ichiro said as he pointed at Arella.

"Yep definitely Arella" Rowan agreed with her brother.

"Oh really well I haven't forgotten a certain someone who also read my diary" Arella said as she cracked her knuckles.

"And who is going to tell me about the incident back home before you guys went in here? You know what never mind I don't want to know" Isamu decided not to ask since he knew Rachel probably has a punishment waiting for them back home.

"We ready to go?" Aurra walked over carrying the bag that had Ahsoka's things in it.

"Actually we're returning to our dimension." Isamu told her, "Thank you for everything we appreciate all that you did for us."

"No problem" Aurra said as she extended her hand and dropped the bag near Isamu. When Isamu shook her hand she grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. After a few seconds she released him, "If you ever come back, look me up okay?" she smirked at the look of shock on his and his kids' face. She walked back to her ship and flew away.

"Um kids never and I mean eeeevvveeerrr mention this to your mother" Isamu turned to his kids desperately, "This never happened."

"Agreed" they nodded quickly.

Ahsoka and Katalia chuckled to themselves and soon the cat kids joined in. After a moment they stopped and Ahsoka walked over towards to Isamu. "Mr. Ishi…sorry Isamu sir thank you for helping us. I'm sorry for doubting you and I hope you forgive me for hurting your son."

"Ahsoka I know it wasn't your fault, the Son used you and used your emotions. I know you didn't mean to hurt my son and in the end you defended him thank you for doing that" Isamu said as he remembered something. "Oh by the way I have something for you."

Isamu grabbed the bag and handed it to Ahsoka. Ahsoka checked the bag and saw it was all her personal belongings that she thought were gone. "My things, but how did you? Where did you find them?"

"Well that guy Guardian told me to buy them and gave me the money to do it. Also think of it as a thank you for taking care of my kids and protecting my son" Isamu said as Ahsoka hugged Isamu and was glad to have her things back.

Ahsoka soon broke the hug and walked over to Ichiro. "Thank you Ichiro for everything I'm going to miss you" she whispered.

"Miss me? Aren't you coming back with us?" Ichiro looked at his sisters who nodded eagerly, "You can come back and live with us."

"I…I can? I mean is it okay with your dad and your mom?" Ahsoka and everyone else looked at Isamu.

"Well, hmm" Isamu looked thoughtful before a grin grew across his face, "Of course you can. If you want to that's fine with me. And I have no doubt Rachel would love to have you stay with us too."

Ahsoka hugged Ichiro tightly and he almost choked. "I have a new life" she sobbed over his gasps. "Thank you Ichiro for everything."

Ichiro returned the hug and held Ahsoka close. "You're welcome Ahsoka and I love you." Ichiro kissed Ahsoka on the cheek and held her close in their hug.

"Hey can I come too?" Everyone looked over and saw Prototype who was limping on one leg towards the others.

"Prototype!" Ahsoka said as the twins used their powers to help levitate Prototype landing him nearby. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah babe I'm fine, my body isn't though" Prototype said as Ahsoka examined the damage on Prototypes body. "But don't worry I can still download into another body…if I ever find one."

"Not a problem, my friend Victor can build you a body. However it will take a while for you to get a body" Isamu told Prototype.

"Thank you Isamu" Ahsoka said as she thanked Isamu. Ahsoka downloaded Prototype into a portable data storage device like the one Arella used to get all the info on the Jedi.

"Mr. Ishida" Markala bowed, "My name is Markala and I want to say thank you for helping us today and I'm sorry for any harm my family and I put your kids through."

"No need for apologizing I know you and your family had a good reason for what you did. I'm just glad you helped my son get his girlfriend back and protected my daughter from harm" Isamu said as he thanked Markala for helping his family in the end. "If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Well the thing is sir…if it's all right with you I would wish to go to this new world where you are from" Markala said which surprised almost everyone.

"Interested, may I ask why?" Isamu asked curiously.

"Your son and you have shown me new ways of combat and I would like to learn how this other dimension fights. If it's all right with you of course"

"Sure, you can come. But the powers my son and I have you won't be able to learn." Isamu warned. "However I can still help you get stronger if you're still interested."

"As long as I get to fight tough opponents I don't care then." Markala grinned.

"I want to go too" Katalina stepped forward, "A new world means knowledge, new languages, history and so on."

"Well again I don't mind if all of you come with us…that is if it's okay with you Katalia" Isamu said as he turned to Katalia who seemed a bit sad that her two eldest children were leaving her. But she knew that this was their choice and knew they weren't going to change their minds.

"I don't mind at all, but you'll need these" Katalia gave her kids watches, "Your father gave me a few, while you wear them you will appear to be human. Let's just say Isamu's wife and I didn't exactly get on so well so she might not like to see people who look like me."

"Thank you mother" Katalina and Katalia hugged each other.

Katalia broke the hug and turned to Markala who hesitated at first but knew what he had to do. He walked over and gave his mother a hug too. "Stay safe both of you and I love you both."

"We love you too mother and we'll stay safe" Markala said as he broke the hug and then turned to Roarik. "Roarik I'm leaving you in charge, make sure nothing happens while we're gone."

"I will, and stay safe you two" Roarik said as Markala and Katalina nodded.

Rowan walked over to Ventrika and hugged her. "Bye Ventrika I'll miss you" Rowan said as she continued hugging her friend.

"Take care of yourself" Ventrika returned the hug, "Maybe you could visit sometime, and look after Markala won't you?"

"Sure" Rowan grinned, "I just got a giant kitty to play with." Both girls laughed a bit as Isamu handed his daughter the spell to read so they can open the portal.

Marrissa, Scar and Arella glared at each other. Katalia coughed pointedly and Marrissa extended her hand. Isamu nudged Arella and she shook the hand.

"Goodbye Arella" Marrissa muttered.

"Goodbye Marrissa" Arella replied.

"Okay, well if we're ready to go, girls would you?" Isamu said as Arella and Rowan both held the paper which had the spell on it. The girls began to chant the spell and soon the portal opened. Isamu turned back to Katalia and extended his hand to her. "Thanks for the help Katalia I hope our talk has helped you forgive my wife for what she did."

Katalia looked at Isamu's hand and then shook it. "I did and thank you for all your help Isamu. Take care and I hope we meet again."

"As do I" Isamu said as Isamu, Ichiro, Ahsoka, Rowan, Arella, Prototype, Markala and Katalina all entered the portal and vanished. A black shadow sped along the ground and entered the portal just before it closed.

"Time to return to our own time" Katalia chuckled as her kids opened a portal. She, Ventrika, Marrissa, Scar and Roarik walked through it.

"That's our ticket" General Herbison and Darth Talon sprinted for the portal, "We are sooo going to rule this galaxy my dear."

"Shut up" she told him as they reached the portal.

"It's one small step for…" he began before she Force pushed him through and dived after him.

Once the portals were gone the Daughter and the Father appeared. "Do you sense it Father? He's gone" the daughter said.

"Yes I sense it; my son has escaped to that other dimension" Father and Daughter turned to Guardian. "You knew this would happen didn't you?"

Guardian was silent for a moment, "There was a chance he would be destroyed, the other option was that would survive Isamu's attack and escape. I am afraid that he is free to unleash his evil upon that world. But do not fear. I have seen that world and its heroes. They never give up no matter what the odds. Rest assured that good will always prevail in the end."

"For that universe sake's I hope you're right because if they fail then everything will be lost forever."

**Okay that is it readers. Next Generation is finished.**

**I want to thank my good friend and co-writer alienvspredator5. Most of the big fights were done by so kudos to you. This story was brilliant in my opinion and it couldn't have been done without you.**

**The next part of this saga will be hosted by alienvspredator5 and will be entitled 'Dark Rising' so if you want to see more of Ahsoka, Ichiro, Markala, Rowan, Arella in their world then please keep your eyes peeled.**

**Finally I would like to thank all of those who reviewed this story. It's you who motivate us to write more so be kind and review.**

**Thank you**


End file.
